No string on me?
by Mayki DK
Summary: What if Leonard remembered what happened when he was part of Legion of Doom? Not quite, but flashes. Strange deja-vu, which influenced him all the time. It led him to his cold gun, working with Mick, joining to Legends and becoming a hero. (Includes all Flash's episodes with Captain Cold and Legends of Tommorow first season)
1. Chapter 1: Tell me how I died

**CHAPTER 1**

 _ **(Legends of Tomorrow 2x15 and 2x17)**_

 **Tell me ho I died**

Leonard Snart was in many prison cells during his life. They mostly had metal grilles, sometimes bare walls. But he had never been in glass one, or three-sided glass one. He could see through them, his captors could see his. Clever. They could see every step, he couldn't escape, just look through the glass and hope to appear on the other side. He didn't.

The metal door of the room behind the glass opened, and the blonde women, who had worked with Mick, came in. "All right, Malcolm is back in 2016, where he belongs." she said as she stepped sharply around the glass walls.

"In prison?" His roommate, Damien Darhk, asked sarcastically.

"No." She retorted off and then smiled contently. "His crappy apartment." She enjoyed it.

Leonard bounced off the glass wall where he leaned and came against the blonde. "And what do you plan for two of us?" He stood as close as possible to the glass as he could. Blond girl did the same. "We're dead in 2017, remember?" he added sarcastically. What surprised him was the expression of a blonde. In her eyes she was sadness and ... pity. He hated pity.

"I'm not taking you back to 2017." she replied. She didn't speak to them, she only spoke to him. It sounded like she wanted to calm him down. Then, her gaze hardened, it was so cold that Leonard could envy her. And it was shot at Darhk. "Let's go!" she commanded it to him, and Darhk frowned.

"Why me?" Darhk asked with a tone of a defiant child.

"Because he has something else to do here." she rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Leonard again. "Into the corner!" Leonard didn't obey. "Into the corner, or I let the sleeping gas drain into the cell." she valued through her teeth. She lied, he can saw it in her eyes. But he was curious about the task what he has to do for them. And so he did what she wanted. "Hands on the wall to I can see them." He put his hands on the cold glass. He waited until the sounds of the steps will be interrupted by hydraulics of closing door and put his hands down. He was alone, in a space/time ship. He had plenty of time to think. How did he get here at all?

Yet yesterday he only wanted to steal the Kahndaq dynasty diamond. He just fine-tuned the last details of robbery when two strangers appeared with story about time traveling and his future death.

Door hydraulics interrupted the silence again. He looked up. It wasn't a blonde this time, it was his former partner, Mick. "So Darhk gets a sexy blonde and I get a ugly dead men? That's not fair." Leonard said bored andú leaning against the glass walls. Mick raised his eyebrows. "I killed you." Leonard explained.

"That was my double. He would disappear anyway."

"Great." Leonard turned his eyes, but Mick knew him well to know Leonard was relieved.

Mick sighed. "We need to talk."

Leonard laughed. "About what? How you will kill me?"

Mick frowned. "That's what they told you?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Okay, how you will manipulate me to kill myself for you. It's the same." Leonard said.

"You're wrong." Mick muttered. This time it was Leonard's turn to frown. He wanted an explanation. "This team ... changed us. First you, then me." Mick began to look on the ground. Leonard tilt his head to one side. "We worked together. To saved the world." Mick laughed. Then his expression darkened. "Then we set out to destroy a machine called Oculus. Something like a time supercomputer. It's belonged to time pigs, time masters. And with this machine they were controlling all of us." It sounded like them. They never let anyone to control them. Well, Leonard didn't, Mick let Leonard to control him. And Leonard's sister, Lisa, occasionally. "But there was a fail-safe and one of us had to stay there."

"So you forced me." Leonard said bitterly.

"No! You decided yourself!" Mick growled angrily. Then he took a deep breath to calm down. That was new. "It was me, you or blondie. And you decided. You didn't give us any choice." Mick added, and his look fell on the floor again.

Leonard grimaced. He supported his right hand with his left one and he tapping with his fingers on his chin as he walked over to the glass wall where Mick stood. "It doesn't sound like me." he said resolutely and glared at Mick. Leonard looking for any evidence of lying on Mick's face, nervous looking around, small twitching of his face, but nothing. "I would convince blondie to stay on my place." he added confidently. Still nothing.

"You would never have left Sara there!" Mick murmured, as if it were brighter than the sun.

Leonard smiled skepticlly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?" And suddenly Mick started to look around, anywhere but on Leonard. Something is taunting him. Something about the blondie. Something ... No! "No! No, we don't have..." His face was shriveled. "feelings, Mick!" he finally sputted out.

"As I said, you changed."

"No!"

Mick sighed. Then he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "I found this in my room right after... that incident on Oculus." Mick said quietly as he stared at the paper. "Perhaps it will convince you." he added and stretching the leaf through a thin slot to Leonard. Leonard stared skeptically on it for a few seconds then looked at Mick. He gripped the letter between his forefinger and middle finger and pulled Mick out of his hand without looking away. "I'll come back later." Mick added and left.

 **xxx**

 _When Thawne told Leonard that he will die befause of some group nae Legends, he laught into his face. But then Thawne gave him a prove to believe to him. He showed him a future. Weird hologram where Leonard fight with a very fast men in red suit. And he used some futuristic gun. After that he stop laught and start listening._

 _They give him that gun and took gim into the past. Simple task, get a magical spear from that idiots which can rewrite the reality. And because they known him as ally, it should be simple to got an informations. All what he need was found the stupidest one. And suprisedly it was Mick. His formal partner which Leonard din't saw from last year, after two years of silence._

 _Less suprasilly, Mick was verycommunicatived, because he thought Leonard is just a halucination. He said Leonard isn't here. He said he's dead, like nothing happend. It was the first time after twelve years when Leonard lost hil cool. And than Leonard hit him._

 _At that moment Leonard (pochcopil) he will do anything to not die._

 **xxx**

He looked on that paper for loong minutes. He was curious snd scared at the same time. When they told him he will die, he automaticaly thought they made him. But now he had a prove in his hands he did it voluntarily. That after all what he went throught, what he did, he may have a small piece of good inside. And the curiosity was stronger than fear.

His fingers shaked whe he opened it. He recognise his handwriting. It was a goodbye letter. It was short. No addressing or personal things, that wasn't his style. Just simple apologize to Mick, he didn't know why. And explanation, he known he will die on Oculus. He tried to escape, but it doesn't work. Same as his first plan to change his tragic past. So he accept his past and his future. He didn't know what half of thing which he wrote about means. But what suprised him was last two sentences: **_You had a true. Look after her to she doesn't do any foolishness._**

He had really changed. He cared about others. His future himself made him sick.

 **xxx**

 _To outsmart Mick was simple. Everything was getting worse when Thawne come with third member of that their villain society. At next moment they stood between trenches agains not one, but two group of Legends. And two Micks. And Leonard was willing to do anything to save himself._

 _He get used to with that gun fast and used it a lot in fight. And surprisingly too against Mick, which target his weird gun on Darhk. Leonard didn't care about life of his present partner, but he needed him. Leonard warned Mick to let him go, but he refused. Mick didn't refused just listening, he refused him, Leonard Snart. He choosed that team, how much he changed. And sudenly Leonard wanted that stupid and violent Mick which listen any of his command, back. Now in front of him stand different man. Mick was gone and Leonard had blackout. So Leonard pressed the trigger._

 _He understood what he just did when he saw Mick's dead body fall to the ground. He lost his cool. He feared so much of his death that he had killed a long-time partner in cold blood to save a man he barely knew. He definitely needed a spear now. With the help of spear he cam bring Mick back like nothing happened. And he can also make a better life for both of them. And his sister. No agresive father, no fire, no crime._

 _A man in some high-tech armor screamed for a fallen partner. Leonard's anger rise again. Mick had replaced him for this men. He pointed on man with the gun, but before he could hot fire, a flame appeared and hit him in the shoulder. Leonard dropped a weapon out of his hands and he himself fell hard on the ground. For a moment he was confused, but what happened? He looked up and his formerly murdered partner, Mick, stood above him. And the stock of his strange gun quickly approached to Leonard's hea-_

 _And then nothing._

 **xxx**

It took about an hour until Mick to return. He was quiet as he walked in. He just stood there waiting what Leonard will say. Leonard stood up and came to the glass wall, holding the letter in the air. "Do you think that will convince me?"

"It's your handwriting, isn't it?"

"Yes." Leonard stretched, looking at Mick. "So what would you have to give the blondie?"

"The ring you get from our first work." Mick answered and waited. But Leonard was silent. He was curious, but he refused to show interest. Mick knew it, he knew him very well. So he did the first step. "You betrayed me first. For the team. For this team." Leonard leaned his head to another side, a sign of interest. Mick went to the corner where the glass wall was connected to the metal one, and sat down. "I didn't want to join at first, but you persuaded me. I wanted to sacrifice them on the first problems and fly home. I offered you to fly with me, but you haven't been listening to me." Mick smiled, as if he were remembering a fun childhood story. "Then you left me in the middle of nowhere. You were supposed to kill me, bu you didn't do it. And it was a mistake." Mick leaned back against the metal wall. "After that I did a few bad things to you." he murmured quietly. Then he grinned again. "When you caught me, you locked me here. I wanted to kill you. You all. And it was Sara..." So her name is Sara. "...who came here and persuaded me to not do it." he smiled. "We were here, just like we are now." he pointed to them.

"Yeah. Very funny." Leonard rolled his eyes. He wasn't accustomed to someone has longer speaches than himself. Especially when taht someone was Mick.

Mick grinned at his impatience. "Yeah, we had a little fist interview. For me, it was one-sided." Leonard grinned this time. "When I came back, you and Sara were... closer." Leonard frowned. Closer? "I was jealous. I tried to get between you, but it was too late. You had been obsessed with her before, no wonder, she's sexy." Leonard sweated his lower lip, raised his eyebrows and nodded his head for confirmation. Mick was right, and Leonard had to admit it, Sara is sexy. "I thought you liked her just because she was a challenge. Strong and inaccessible." That sounded like Leonard. "But when I came back, you both fell head over heels in it." Mick laughed out loud. Mick Rory laughed, and after all of today's traveling in time and a fight with strange guns, this was the strangest thing what Leonard had ever seen. "But you both were afraid to pull your head out of your ass." he continued as he reassured himself a little. "And before you finally decided, it was too late." He sighed. "The only reason I stayed with the team is that you wanted me to look after her." he finally said, waiting for Leonard's reaction.

"So after all I get mad because of woman which I won't get in the end." Leonard laughed with his typical sarcasm.

Mick frowned. He opened his mouth and was about to say something when the door opened and there was a woman they had talked about it all the time. Sara. She was looking at both of them, and a small wrinkle, that Leonard couldn't call anything other than cute, appeared on her forehead. Then she looked at Mick. "It's time. Ray will explain how to use the flasher. It works pretty well." she told him. Mick nodded and stood up.

"What about the task you got for me?" Leonard called.

"That was it." Mick replied.

"A chat?" Leonard laughed incredulously. Then something came to him. "That chat in the strip-bar last winter. I haven't heard about you for two years, and suddenly you want to meet me. And you had a strange speach about being a good man." Leonard frowned. It was only a conjecture, but it make a sense. "It was you. You traveled through time to talk with me. So you can say goodbye after my death. You wanted an absolution. But you couldn't tell me what will happen to me. But now I know." Leonard tilted his head and smirked badly. "And you hope I will forgive you for leaving me there. For let me die." Mick stared at him, with the hope in his eyes. And Leonard hit. He wanted to hurt. "But I won't. You have left me. And that doesn't forgive."

"I'm not waiting for the absolution. I just wanted to say goodbye." Mick said and bowed his head as though he was ashamed and left.

Sara just stood and looked at the closing door. Then she turned to Leonard. "You didn't have to!" she frowned at him.

"Well, well. So cool?" Leonard grinned. "Mick said we were close." Leonard added and Sara frowned even more. Leonard couldn't help. It was her fault, she had changed him, according to Mick. He had the right to hurt her now. He wanted to hurt her. And maybe have a little fun with it. "Did we sleep together?" he asked innocently. Mick already told him they were afraid to admit it, so they wouldn't slept together. But he wanted to see her hurt expression.

But Sara smiled grimly. "We kissed." she said slowly and victoriously. Not because the kiss was a win, but because she knew his game and she knew how to play it with him. She really knew him. Pretty well.

Leonard smiled too. He finaly understood why he liked her. But he hasn't finished yet. "All for a kiss?" He asked mockingly. Sara raised her eyebrows and waited for what he would say next. "Well, I hope it was worth it." he added too sarcastically.

Sara put her hands on her chest, a defensive stance, sniffing her nerves. "Yeah. You became a hero, so sad." Maybe he was too mean.

"Did you cry for me?" he asked after a moment and a little more subtle, he doesn't even know why.

Sara put her hands down and stared at him in disbelief. "Of course I did."

"Fine." snapped Leonard. He wanted to end this chat. But then he got an idea. Perhaps he could prevent his death without a spear if he had more information. It would be unnecessary to take this round, she is smarter than Mick. She would find out, and she wouldn't tell him anything. She knows him well for that. So he went straight to it. "Tell me how I died."

Sara sighed. "Rip, that briton, recruited us to stop an immortal tyrant named Vandal Savage. You went into it with lateral intentions, but in the end you turned out to be a hero." smiled Sara and then paused. She started to remember. "We tried to stop him at different times, but it always went wrong. But finally we caught him and take him to time masters. Did Mich told you abou them?" she asked. Leonard noded. "Well, but they betrayed us. And we found out that they had worked with Savage all that time. Let him to subdue the world. And to make sure it would go by the way they wanted to, they used a machine called Oculus. It influenced our decision. They controlled us and we did exactly what they wanted. We decided to destroy it, but there was a fail-safe that someone had to hold down. Ray was holding it first." Leonard frowned, but before he could ask who is it, Sara answered. "That's the one with the flying suit. Mick stunned him and replaced him. And you have stunned Mick." she sighed. "And then you forced me to take him away. He wasn't the lightest one." she shrugged, but Leonard heard the pain in her voice. She was sorry. But it wasn't enough for him. He wanted punish her. For all what she did.

"And you left me there."

"I wanna come back for you, but Rip didn't let me." she said.

"Oh yeah. But don't worry. Now that I know how it happens, I can assure you I wouldn't do it. I won't die for a few idiots like you." Leonard said resolutely. "Hero ain't on my resume." he added for the effect.

Sara frowned. "I know it's difficult

for you to fathom,..." she began. "...when I'm from, you aren't just considered hero... You're legend." she said surprisingly calmly. Then she leaned closer to the glass. "You are one of us." She stared at him for a moment. But then she rolled her eyes and said, "Damn, I'm sound like Rip." and left the room.

"I won't do it!" Leonard shouted at her and hit by his palms into the glass. But Sara was already gone.

 **xxx**

Mick returned, in his left hand a gun, in a strange thing in right one. "What is it?" Leonard nodded to that.

"Nothing to worry about now. Come." Mick snapped and knocked on the cell's door opener.

"Well, well. Someone is angry." Leonard laughed as the glass door opened and he came out.

Mick stared at him for a moment. "Let's go." he said at last, gesturing with his right hand, where were strange thing, to the other door.

"Where are we going?" Leonard asked as they walked through empty and quiet ěděl, takže jediné, co bylo slyšet, bylo kovové cinkání jejich bot o podlahu.

They came to a room with a smaller space/time ship. And the all members of the Legend, waiting there... for what? To say goodbye? To him? An enemy?

"So it's time, isn't it?" asked the scoutboy at first glance. Leonard known that voice, the man at the high-tech suit. Ray. He walked over to Leonard and reached out to shake his hand. "You past yourself is pretty jerk. But I like to see you again, Snart." he smiled at him, as if Leonard didn't try to kill him a few hours ago.

"Yeah, I believe it." Leonard stretched and suspiciously looked at him, then turned back to him without giving him a hand. Leonard don't shaking.

"Mr. Snart." said the oldest man of the group. "Now I realize how long journey you've gone before you've become the man we've had the honor of knowing, so I'd like to apologize for my previous haughty behavior. Or my future behavior? This different timelines are stunning." the man was excited. Professor, surely a professor, he spoke as one.

"Really, Gray. Stunning? Again? Don't you know another words?" The young black man shook his head. Could that kid legally drink? Didn't heroes have some age limits in their profession, like: _You can't fight with us if you are not entitled to drink with us after heroic work._

"You must admit, Jefferson, that this word is perfect for this situation." replied old man.

Leonard just rolled his eyes again. "Any other messages to future which will never happen because I refuse to become a fucking hero?" He said uninterestedly.

The Britishman Rip was silent, the black woman burning him with a contemptuous glance, and the scoutboy 2.0, who could change to metal, angrily showed his hands at his direction and showed shaking his head, as if he want to say: See, I told you. But I was Sara who started speak. "I know, you refuse it now. You've always refused to play according to the script." she snorted, then she leaned her head and smiled. "But you'll do it anyway." They stared at each other for a long second, expecting what was going to happen. Then Sara's smile faded. "Just no killing, Leonard. No, if it is not necessary." Leonard leaned his head to one side, why does she care for it at all? "You're better than this." she added quietly.

"Yeah, sure." Leonard answered, looking doubtfully at him from head to foot. Then he looked at Mick, and he motioned for the smaller ship to board. Leonard turned to Sara's back and walked barely two steps as he paused and said, "Screw it!" He turned back to her. And to surprise everyone, including Sara herself, he grabbed her, pulled her against him and kissed her hard. It was harsh, quick, and they would both will have a bit of a toothache after that. He didn't do that, because he like her or, how much Leonard hate that word, love her. He just wanted to tease her. Leave the ship as the winner of their little game of the superiority that they started in the cell. And thanks to this he won.

Sara didn't have time to react. He pulled away from her and smirked complacently at her surprised expression. And now the icing on the cake. "Yeah, you're right, maybe I will do it." He bent over to her ear and added in a whisper: "Because this was definitely worth it. Perhaps you will enjoy it the next time, Sara." he was specially elongate her name, as if he had always said it. He liked how it sound. He looked at the rest of the Legends. They were confused, he liked it too. "In another time, guys." he smirked sarcastically and stepped into a small ship. Mick followed him. Before her door closed, he heard how the team splashed questions on Sara. It's a shame he can't stay a little longer watching the show.

"So you finally got your kiss, huh?" Mick sneered as the door closed behind them.

"Wasn't first one." Leonard retorted. He wasn't in the mood for a friendly conversation.

"Sit down." Mick said, pointing to several seats what looked like a roller coaster. Leonard sat in the first and Mick pinned him. "To don't do something stupid during the journey."

Leonard laughed. "You've got a wisdom, who would have said it."

Mick grunted at he sat down himself. The hangar door opened and they entered the green glow of time-space. The ship was shaking, and Leonard getting sick. But Mick was obviously immune to these symptoms, or he got used to it. When they landed, or at least Leonard thought they landed, they were in the dark. Mick loosed Leonard, grabbed his arm, and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Come on, let's go."

"How can you see something here, Mick? There's pitch dark." Leonard growled and Mick laughed.

"It's night, but there's no such darkness." Leonard paused. Mick can see? "You suffer from temporary blindness. The side effect of time traveling, it will improve." Mick calmed him and pulling him in front of him, still clutching Leonard's shoulder to not stumble.

And he was right, after a while Leonard saw the blurry outlines, it was enough. "I can see now, Mick." he said, pulling out of Mick's grip. They were in some warehouse, but because of the blur vision he couldn't determine where. Mick pushed him in front of him, nodding to the metal double-leafed door in front of them to he open it. And Leonard did it. As he knew Mick, he got rid of him there. "Should you done this in France, Mick. Could save us both a lot of time." He won't beg for mercy he won't give him that pleasure.

"I didn't bring you here to kill you, Leonard." Mick muttered and walked in front of him. This place, the boxes, it was familiar to Leonard.

"So, what do we doing here?" This was his warehouse. Warehouse number 4. In adjacent room he planned to steal the Kahndaq dynasty diamond.

"This is where Thawne were recruiting you for rhe Legion." Mick said as he opened another door to the river. Their faces were illuminated by the city lights. They both stared at them for a moment, Leonard to focus, Mick to take the courage to the next step. He take a deep breath and turned to Leonard. "I'm gonna wipe you memory and put you on the right path." That's what they planned. That's why he told him without a shame what was waiting for him. And why Sara was so sure that even if they told him how he died he will do it anyway. But maybe he can convince Mick not to do it. Here he doesn't have a team against him to whispered in his ear what is right.

"You mean the path where I join up wiwth some brit twit and die, trying to save the world." he asked mockingly as he slowly approached Mick to make him nervous.

"No. You die trying to save your friends."

God, they had to washed his brain. „Still a death sentence." Leonard muttered absently and stared at the bay.

"You know what your punishment is, Leonard?" Leonard didn't look at him. But Mick replied anyway. "You end up being a better man. So do I." Leonard didn't endure it and snorted.

"Better?" Leonard asked mockingly, looking at him. "You mean softer!" he accused him.

"No. I mean better." Mick countered. Then he picked up the strange thing he held in his right hand and flashed.

 **xxx**

Leonard didn't understand how he got into the back of the warehouse. The last thing he remembered was how he bent over the plans of the Monday robbery. Now he was staring at the bay, his vision blurred, and have one of the hell migraine. He heard the door behind him. He turned swiftly, nobody was there. He walked over to the metal double-winged door and opened it open. Nobody was there. He walked through the long corridor. It was empty in the big parking lot, but he heard a strange sound like an airplane. But he didn't see anything. He ran back and searched every room. No one anywhere. It wasn't move with anything. He must imagined it.

After a while, his current partner, Andy, came in. "I've got the tow truck, Snart." he told him.

"Yeah, right," Leonard murmured absently.

"Joe and Dan will arrive tomorrow morning." Andy continued. Leonard merely nodded and went to look at the plans again. He saw them few minutes ago, but it feld like it was all day. But it doesn't matter. What matter is that in two days they steal a precious diamond. He have to make sure every second will go exactly as he planed it.

 **xxx**

 **xxxxx**

 **xxx**

As you surely find out, it happened just before Captain Cold's first appearance in Flash S01Ep04. And yes, later it will be a pairing of Captain Canary. But it will not be about a fulfilled love, rather a little pre-relationship.


	2. Chapter 2: Deja-vu

**CHAPTER 2**

 ** _(The Flash 1x04)_**

 **Deja-vu**

It should be a quick and easy robbery. Three minutes and two seconds. Everything was perfectly planned. The armored car crossed the train tracks . "One hundred and eighty-two seconds, gentleman." Leonard instructed from a stolen tow truck, prepared not far away. The answer was the sound of motorcycles.

They were an inexhaustible group. They had only one common action and it didn't go well. For Mick.

They hooked the Hawk Security car and stopped it. Dan and Joe sat down from the motorbike and pulled the employees out of their seats. But Dan could not forgive himself if he did not do a little violence. He hit the co-driver, aimed at the gun, and he was about to... "Hey, cool it!" Leonard stopped him. No blood today. "Hundred and fifty-eight seconds to go." Leonard continued as he walked down the semitrailer to the door of the armored car. They were secured well, but they can not resist to liquid nitrogen. He waited until the rumbling sound of the freezing metal ceased. Sixteen seconds, exactly how he planned to. Now the door is incredibly fragile. He went a few steps back, ran and leaped right through them. No problem. The operation went easily. But then... Alexa! Something is happening. She does not have time. He has to grab the diamond and disappear. It's secured by a simple code. He just needs to connect the decoding device and done. Twenty seconds, nothing more.

Before Leonard got the diamond, he was disturbed by the sounds from the outside. Dan and Joe spoild something, for sure. Again. This is the end. He gave them the last chance. He get rid of them. He peeked out what's going on, when something grab him, and blow him out of the car. The container of nitrogen dangerously clinked on the concrete, and Leonard only thanked for not explode by the impact.

Leonard took off his mask, how much he hated them, and the only thing he saw was the retreating red blur. But the blur had hands that had grab him before. What the hell was that?

The sound of the shoot get him out of his mind. Dan shoot the running driver. The blur return. Time to disappear. Joe jumped into the armed car and caught the memory cards from the cameras. Then everyone, including Andy, the tow truck driver, sat on the motorbike. But before they left, Leonard could see the man in a red suit bending over the injured man. This is the blur? A very fast man? And at that moment he felt it for the first time. Getting deja-vu, a flash of yellow blur, and he felt frost over his spine. Alexa! That man was dangerous.

 **xxx**

Back in the warehouse which served them as the main shelter, Dan was upset about the misbegotten action. He talked about the rumors about the red blur, streaming through the streets of Central City. Joe joined the discussion with the idea it was a government dron. Leonard didn't listened them. Eyes and mind were dumped on the stolen records from the Hawk Security camera. He slowly sharpened them and... there it was! Leonard was right. It wasn't a dron. But now he have to take care of another problem.

"When I was a kid, my grandfather used to take my sister and me to this diner, the Motorcar." Leonard began one of his typical speeches. Dan exchange his confused eyes with Joe. He wanted to ask why he was mentioning it, but Joe shook his head to not to do that. If there is something what Leonard Snart hates more than unwanted physical contact and chaos, it is a interruption of his speeches. "Food was for crap, but the view was great, right across from the Central City precinct." Leonard continued and gazing at the monitor. "I still go there. I listen to their radios. I learn their response times." Joe relaxed his position. It doesn't seem like Snart wants to attack. "There are forty banks in Central City, each of them within sixty seconds of police response. That's the advantage of hitting a moving target. Once the armored car called 911, we had one hundred and eighty-two seconds before any cop could be on the scene." Dan and Joe didn't understand why he was telling them this again. Andy just stood silently beside them. "No one could have gotten there fast enough to stop us." Dan was feeling bad about that. "But something did." Leonard looked directly at Dan, and he snapped. Something is wrong. "And you lost your cool." It definately won't be good. "You know the rules. We don't shoot guards or cops unless it's the only option." Dan strained. "We don't need the heat." Leonard said.

"The heat?" Dan whispered in the only defense he knew. Attack. And if it is not physical one, then at least verbal one. "What the hell do you think the blur is, Snart?" Leonard stared at him, didn't say a word, and Dan mistakenly considered it his victory. "Right." There was an expression of total satisfaction on Dan's face. He had enough orders from a cold bastard in front of him. He will show him now. "Screw this. Screw you. I'm out." And there's Snart have it. Dan turned his back to him to leave when there was a loud, unmistakable sound. Gun's shooting. Dan's mindless body fell to the ground. Joe stared shockedly at the corpse, Andy raised his eyebrows to Snart which clutching a smoking murder weapon.

"Well, if you're out, you're out." Leonard said coldly. Then the pointed by gun's barrel at the monitor "This blur ..." he bended closer and leaned with his forearm against the table. "... is a man." He frowned. "We're gonna have to up our game." That Blur is dangerous. But at the same time it is a huge challenge. A grin appeared on his face.

"How?" Andy said, for the first time for a long time. That's what Leonard liked on him, he didn't say much. And when he said something, it was a matter. Joe was still staring at the corpse of his casual friend.

"We will need a weapon." Leonard walked around the table and walked slowly to Joe. He began to tremble a little. "Something better then..." he glanced boredly at the pistol in his hand and pointed her barrel at Joe. He leaned toward him. "...this." He sighed in disgust at Leonard and threw his gun on the table as if it were some kind of trash. He stretched behind Joe, who was already shaking visibly, and grabbed a one-time phone. He turned and walked to the door, and Joe finaly relaxed. "Get rid of it." He shouted at them until he disappeared into the doorway and waved uninterestedly waved to the slain man. "I need to call." He added more quietly, and as soon as he crossed the threshold, he began dialing the old acquaintance. Steward. Leonard met him in Iron Heights. He had such a bad habit of being employed under false names by various companies, where he later stole the equipment and sold it out. And now he worked in Star Labs. If there's someone who give him a gun on that speedster, it's Stewart.

 **xxx**

Three hours passed before Stewart arrived. Leonard hated such a waste of time. He had to do something. And the survey of the terrain sounded like a good idea. Kahndaq's dynasty diamond was now in the museum, like the new main exposition. So Leonard found out he had not been in the museum for a long time. And as the right citizen of Central City, he should expand his horizons and knowledge.

The guide was almost in love talking about a sort of McFeely, who had saved several cows nearly two centuries ago. Activist, thought Leonard. But the next stop was his target. Diamond.

The security was not bad, definitely better than in the van. The motion detectors around the glass, if he approach, the entire museum will know it right now. The glass is hardened, you have to rivet it with a laser blade. And it will take 190 seconds. During that time, the police will arrive. And even if miracle were happend, if he believed in them, the museum would close ten seconds from the unauthorized removal of the diamond from the base. He would have to put two different keys that only the mayor and the dean of the museum had, and a code which known a diamond owner, some Wayne from Gotham. Too much work. It takes time and a good plan. And a weapon if the speedster appear. And he will appear. Leonard can't wait untill Steward come.

As on a commandhe his phone rang. Visitors looked around, the guide glanced at him through the frames of hers thick glasses. "Sorry." Leonard said, smiled, pulling the phone out of his pocket and putting it against his ear. He didn't bother to introduce himself.

"He's here. With a bunch of boxes." Joe snorted from the other side, still angry for the death of his partner.

"Let him prepare it." Leonard said and hung up. He disappeared inconspicuously from the tour.

In less than half an hour he was at the warehouse. Andy was waiting for him at the entrance. Leonard walked past him, and Andy followed him down the corridor. "What?" Leonard barked.

"I don't believe him, Snart. We should get rid of him." Andy said finally.

Leonard sighed. "Later. Now I want to see what he has." He walked through the long, wide corridor into the room where he heard Stewart's overrated voice. As they say: When they are catching bird...

On the way, Leonard peered through the walls. His sharp vision became blurred. It was familiar. He paused and blinked several times to focus. He looked at Andy, who stared at him in confusion. Leonard frowned, no weakness! He theatrically waved his hand in the air. "Go look after Joe." And as always, Andy did as Leonard said. Maybe he wasn't the smartest man that Leonard knew, but he could listen. Perfect replacement for Mick.

"Mr. Snart. You look amazing, as always." a small thin man smiled cunningly as Leonard entered.

He did not answer him, just bypassing the room. Tables were in siege of boxes and boxes, which replaced various plans and papers. Stewart followed him. "You wanted state of the art, Snart. I bring you state of the art, my good sir." said Stewart, as he had the custom for people he felt the money from. And that he had a nose for it.

Leonard walked through the room, his hand hover over the crates, as if he didn't want to touch them. As if it doesn't good enought for his attention. And then there was a metal case and a weird weapon inside. When he saw it, he only thought: _Mick_. "What's this?" Leonard asked as coldly as he could to hide his interest. But Stewart noticed that anyway. After all, this wasn't their first deal.

"It might not look like much, but never judge a book by its cover, you know?" Stewart began his business speech while Leonard heavied a gun. It was surprisingly light. "Fires highly concentrated, combustible liquid fuel that ignites on contact with the air." All Mick.

Leonard returned the gun to the case, much to Stewart's displeasure. "I don't need to heat things up." Leonard murmured. He caught a strange feeling. Something was missing. He had it at arm's length. So close. He turned on another metal case. "I need to slow them down." It was there in the other case. He felt it. Leonard opened it. Inside was a futuristic, elegant weapon with glasses. There was only one word in his head: cold.

"That's the one, then. You were drawn right to it." Stewart didn't even know how he was right. Leonard carefully pulled the gun out of the case. It was a little heavier than the fiery one. He tried to hold it like as he shooting, while Stewart was telling him how he got it. There was an engraving on the side of the gun. Leonard found it instinctively. It was a button. He push it and the gun squeaked. The elongated light on the side lights up, the gun was charged. "Emits some sort of substance. I'm not sure what it is." As always, Steward was useless in clarifying.

Leonard has flashes again. Fight with this weapon in his hands. But the views disappeared before he realized with whom he fighted. But one thing he knew, the gun was his. Steward went on. "Like a white flame, but it's not hot, it's cold." That's what Leonard looked for. But it's not all. Something missing. The world in blue. He turned to the case. Glasses.

"Glasses look like they're made of the same tech. What are they for?" He picked them up and tried. The world become blue.

"The glare. You'll see." Steward smiled. He had mih, he was sure.

"Who else knows you took this?" Leonard asked him, looking at now blue weapon. The light on side really didn't glare so much and his eyes wasn't in pain anymore.

"Just us." Stewart replied proudly. He supplies only exclusive goods.

"No. Just me." Leonard said coldly. Steward paused. "Sorry, pal." He turned his gun against Stewart and pressed the trigger. The weapon squeaked and as Stewart said, a white cold flame came out and frozed him. His skin darkened and become blue, white frost appeared on his skin. Leonard smiled and almost lovely gazed at his new gun. In the doorway, Andy and Joe appeared. They stared horribly at the frozen corpse. "Finally, we have something to stop him." Leonard aimed the gun on his companions. "Time to try it in action." He smiled faintly, and a cold sweat poured on men in the door. Then Leonard lowered his weapon, walked to the door and the two men immediately walked out of his way. Leonard walked past them and went to his room. Joe and Andy looked at each other. This work was bad and they didn't like that.

 **xxx**

Leonard wondered where to hide the gun. When he comes to the museum it must look unobtrusive. And that is the armed man not. At the same time, however, the gun had to be at hand if the Blur had appeared. And it was this combination that eliminated the hiding it in the jacket, someone should see it and it would go wrong. He looked around. His attention was caught by a dark coat over a chair. It's getting cooler outside, so no one will by surprise when they see man in the coat. And it was long enough and free to hide a weapon at his waist, where he would get better for it. He just need to attach it somehow. Some straps or gun case.

He began to search the drawers. Somewhere in them was an old leather case. It was big enough for this gun to get in, after a minor adjustment. The fastening of the gun case wasn't only around the waist but also around the thigh, so the gun under the coat would be hidden better. He found it. Leonard measured size and started with adjustments.

It was done in fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, he dirty his sweater. He had to change his clothes. He opened the small closet where he had all his clothes. He didn't have much, and most were black, but it was enough for him. He grabbed the first thing that fell to his hand. Black shirt. He hadn't worn it for long, it wasn't much opportunity to wear it. He quickly dressed it, then his eyes fell on a blue tie which was on a shirt hanger. Lisa, his younger sister. A year ago she thought his wardrobe needed some color. She chose blue. Within a week, his wardrobe was flooded with blue clothes. Pants, sweaters, ties, ridiculous jacket ...

Leonard unconsciously grabbed blue tie and tied it around his neck. He put his gun to his waist, then to thigh and put on his coat. He put his glasses in his pocket. Leonard turned to the old mirror in the corner. The weapon was perfectly lost under the coat. He was ready to go.

The museum was not far away, he could walk there. He bought the ticket there without man at the box office recognise him as a man who were here two hours ago. But guide remembered him. "Back again?"

Leonard put his most charming smile. "I had to leave earlier at last time." The guide raised her eyebrows. How inquisitive creature. "Labor duties." Leonard elongated. The guide didn't seem satisfate this answer, but he doesn't give her another. He has to to talk out of it. He exchanged the smile as an expression of interest and began to look around. "Because of that, I didn't finish your interesting tour." He bent down a little and stared deep into her eyes. "What a shame not to fix it." he smiled seductively.

The guide blushed and giggled. As always his charm worked perfectly. "I love to hear it." she smiled. Then she looked around and put on a professional expression. "Turn your phone off this time." she said almost authoritatively.

"Of course." Leonard replied with his boyish charm. The guide blushed again and scuttled out.

"Why here, dad?" heard Leonard said a nine-year-old boy.

"I have something to do, and the nanny doesn't have time. Damned girl!" said the man beside him. He was dressed in a dear-looking suit as if he had just come from the office. But on the edges and it seams worned, it wasn't the newest. Apparently a second-rate scammer trying to get some money. How much that man remind him his own father.

"Why not a cinema, it's a near of here." the boy continued.

"They will watch over you here." the man said coldly.

"But the museum is boring." the boy said, his to pout his lips. Father lost his nerves and grabbed the boy's arms.

"That's enough!" he barked at boy and he wide his eyes. "You will go on the excursion and you will be a good boy till I get back!" father said to boy. Then he stopped and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. No one but Leonard did notice. Everyone else then him ignored them. Leonard was pissed.

Leonard waited. Father bought a ticket, then he put twenty dollars to guide, whispered something to her year and pointed at the boy. The guide nodded, and father went to the exit. As he walked past Leonard, Leonard grabbed his arm to stop him. The man looked at him. "Let the boy be." Leonard whispered angrily and the man's eyes widened at surprise. It was obvious that no one had ever complained about his torture on his son. Leonard just hoped that this experience would open his eyes. The boy was surprised to see his father to do that, so it's not a habit. It was not for the first time, but at least it was not common. They still have a chance.

Leonard let go man's arm and let him leave. He was thinking about his own childhood. If someone stopped his father in the beginnings, would it be different? Should his and hid sister have better childhood? Leonard looked at the boy. He stared at him.

Leonard put on his typical bored expression. "Well, we can get started." the guide said. "The first colonists came here in 1812..." she began her interpretation, and Leonard rolled his eyes. If he didn't want to lure out the Blur, he would leave right now. "The USA didn't get the Oregon Country until 1846. Since 1848, this area fell under the newly created Oregon Territory." she continued, pointing to the old maps on the walls. "This territory had several gold deposits, and the cities around them were on the list of the richest cities of that time. But we weren't among them because of our inaccessibility. But that didn't prevent a local development." she shipted her glasses on her nose. "It wasn't until 1852, when the transcontinental railroad laid their tracks through this thriving cattle town, that we became officially incorporated. That same year, the worst flood this area's ever seen hit..." and here it was. Her love story about the cow savior. Leonard looked at the boy. The boy was bored same as him.

Leonard would never admits it and he would hurts anyone who mention it, but it was a little, realy little sad for him. He found a gum pack in his pocket. He came to the boy. "Hey, kid." said Leonard coldlier the he had to. The boy turned to him. "Gum?" He offered. And the boy take. How a gullible child, still innocent and unspoiled by the outside world. Leonard grimaced and pulled the chewing gum into his own mouth. How long it was when he was innocent as this boy.

And there was his target. Kahndaq dynasty diamond. The boy suddenly stood at his side. Surprisingly, Leonard doesn't matter. The guide warned them to not trigger an alarms. "Wouldn't want to do that." Leonard sneered at the boy, and boy smiled.

"More than 3600 years ago, the Kahndaq Dynasty was..." the guide continued. The boy was still at Leonard's side, and Leonard sometimes made a funy comment of what the guide had said. It seemed the boy like his sarcasm. It was sad. All what the boy wanted was an attention. He had been same as the boy untill he found out the pain of his father's attention.

When the tour was over, the boy's father was standing by the cash desk and waiting for him. The boy turned to Leonard, smiled faintly at him, and spoke for the first time. "Thank you for the gum, sir." and he went to his father. Father looked uncertainly at Leonard, frowned, embraced his son's shoulder and quickly left. Leonard grimaced. Tomorrow, when the man sees his photo in the news, and Leonard was sure it will be there after he do what he want to do, that man will be surprised with who he let his little boy alone.

No Blur. What a shame. Leonard went to the exit and then he was feeling it. Someone's gaze on him. Leonard turned around. On the second floor stood the museum's director and the black man, whom he recognized from the staff register as a detective Joe West. Joe, how ironic. It wasn't the expected Blur and it was a problem. Big problem, because both men looked directly at Leonard. Detective said something in the transmitter and run to the stairs. Time to disappear.

Leonard went out into the street. He doesn't ran, just walked through the street full of people. The Blur could, same as him, listening the police radio. Maybe that is how the Blur found them at the first time. And Leonard wanted by find by Blur. He needed to try his new gun, and he couldn't do that without the speedster. But now he needs a new place. He was planning to fight with him in the museum, then grab the diamond and disappear. But he didn't expect the police will arrive before Blur. If he stayed there, they would have arrested him before the Blur arrived. Or he'd have to kill the cops. And he didn't want it. It was their job. They lived families, little kids whom they didn't hurt, like Leonard's father to them. They don't deserve to die.

But they couldn't fight on this street either. Too many civilians and open areas equals too many victims and the risk of being caught. Bad combination. Leonard had to find a building. With this idea, he waded through a crowd of people. He collide with one and picked up his wallet on that occasion. As they say, opportunity makes the thief. And Leonard was the thief. And the guy seemed annoying to him. Thats what he did and he liked doing a severeal things at once. And picking someone out of his pocket during the escape after police seems funny to him. And ironic.

He walked to the end of the street and across the street was a theater. Perfectly. Closed area with a limited number of civilian casualties. He just need to cross the street and get inside. He slid over the hood of the standing taxi in front of him and stepped onto the other sidewalk. He was a few steps from his target. Literally.

"Snart!" screemed the detective, who finally overtake him and pointing at him with a gun. The crack in his hurried plan. Leonard didn't want to kill him, but he had no choice. He also didn't want to be arrested, and the shootout here could be critical. The detective seemed to have the same opinion because he was hesitant with the shot.

Then the siren screamed at the police car and interrupted them. That was Leonard's chance. As the detective looked around the car, Leonard put on his glasses and pulled out the gun. He push the fuse and the gun squeaked. But he didn't target at the detective, but on the road in front of the police car. The road was immediately covered with ice, and the car skidded. The detective had to go out of the car's way. Leonard took advantage of this opportunity and stepped into the theater building.

People kept him out of his way. Who knows if it was because of his dangerous and cold aura or strangely looking weapon in his hand. The audience was just coming out of the auditorium and discussing between them if Leonard is a cosplayer going on some new movie. Leonard walked silently past them and hide behind the pillar near to second exit. It didn't take long and the detective came. A gun ready for shooting, and frightened people run away from him. He headed for the exit, thinking that Leonard had run away. He was wrong.

Leonard came out from behind the pillar and fired. The cold flame was aimed at the detective, but Blur appeared all in red and the yellow flashes. He pushed the detective away, but Blur himself was hit. And apparently wounded, he hide behind another pillar. Leonard smiled, it worked.

Blur to peep and Leonard fired again. He missed. Blur was too fast, there was no way to hit him. Unless he would run himself into the fire. Like when he rescued the detective. Maybe he will want to save the others. After all, Blur had let them go in the morning when he was rescuing the wounded Hawk Security guard. Blur wants to protect people. That's his weakness and Leonard's advantage. Leonard looked around. A few people were on open storey, curiously peering through the railing, as if they were encouraging him to shoot them.

"Time for a test run." Leonard smirked lazily and people start frightened escape. "Let's see how fast you are." he added and fired. First at Blur. Just to be sure. He doesn't like the idea of hurting civilians. He missed again. Blur was too fast. Leonard doesn't have any other choise if he waned to win. And he did. So he fired at couple on the stairs. But they were disappearing in yellow flashes and red blur. Just as Leonard expected, Blur protected them. There were a couple runing on other stairs. Leonard wasn't fast enough again, they disappeared. Then he heard a voice behind him. The attendant in the main projection room walked toward him. He was almost urging on him: _Shoot me._ It was only missing a painted target on his chest. Leonard pointed the gun on him and fired.

Blur appeared next to the white fire, running with it along the aisle, straight to the man. Now Leonard will surely get him. He doesn't have a chance to escape. As it turned out, he didn't even have the chance to catch the fire. The frost fire hit the attendant and he fell on the ground, frostbite on his skin. Blur stopped and knelt to him. He wasn't fast enough, the man died.

Leonard watched the scene and for a moment he felt a stab of guilt. He killed an innocent man. **_Just no killing, Leonard. No, if it is not necessary._** There was a woman's voice in his head for the first time. He couldn't assign a voice to the face, nor did the memory it's just come to the surface of his subconscious. But still he felt as he disappointed someone. Someone very important.

Now Leonard had the chance to get rid of Blur. He could shoot him in the back as he bent over the dead man. But Leonard couldn't keep looking at the scene. It was his fault. And he ran away.

 **xxx**

Leonard went to the warehouse on his foot. The weapon hide under his coat and he poured himself into the crowd. He needed to think. That voice. He knew it, but he couldn't remember from where. This was the first time he didn't control things. It draw him mad. Even picking the pockets of passers-by won't improve his mood.

At other end of street came four police cars. He bowed down inconspicuously and began to "tie his laces", so the only thing the police saw from their cars was his back in a dark coat. As they passed, he got up and went on.

Before he reached the goal, he calmed down enough to put his cold face back again. Which was good because Joe and Andy were waiting for him at the entrance metal door. They probably heard about his little trip in the news. "What did that mean, Snart?" said Joe. Leonard walked silently around them and walked in. Both men followed him.

"A little test." answered Leonard and taking off his coat and tie. He was warm and he felt uneasy in his tie. Then he threw both things on the crates in the corridor.

"Test what? You already know that gun kills what more do you want to know?"

Leonard pulled the gun out of the gun case and began to examine it without stopping. Yes, the gun kills, very well. He sudenly has the dead man in front of his eyes and the words: **_Just no killing, Leonard_** in his head. But now he couldn't recall how that voice sounded. What's wrong with him? "If it works on Blur. And it did. It will slow him down." Yes, that's why he didn't get to save the attendant. He hit him and slowed him down. It was his fault. But now is no time for pity, it's time for action. And he wants the diamond. "We're going back tonight." He lowered down his weapon to his body.

"Back where?" Andy asked.

"To the museum. That diamond isn't going to steal itself." Leonard replied sarcastically. What else could he think. Coffee and ice cream in Jitters?

"Super gun freeze your brain, Snart?" Joe allowed too much, Leonard didn't like it. Joe danced on thin ice. "The museum's gonna be crawling with police by now. And the Streak." A new name?

Leonard picked up the gun he still held in his hand. "This can stop The Streak. It hurt him." he announced and used the new name for Blur himself. "And I know his real weakness." he said, almost proudly. Yes, the theater confirmed it. "So we go, unless you want out." he knew the answer long ago. Andy's fingers jerked impatiently near at his pocket, where he undoubtedly hid the gun. And the sound of the release of the fuse behind him confirmed that his presumption was correct.

"We both want out." Andy replied. Then he looked at Joa and added: "Alive."

"So you thought ahead and made a plan." Leonard sighed. He expect a betrayal but not from both. Joe was always full of the crap, but no action. But Andy was different, obviously. "Least I taught you something." A small reminder they should be eternal to him. But that's not enough. If Leonard has to convince him not to shoot him, he has to try harder. But he didn't want to supplicate for his life. He has his pride. Maybe a reverse psychology. "So what are you waiting for? Shoot me." It worked. He heard Andy move nervously behind him. "You better put a bullet in my brain right now, because if you don't, if I ever see either one of you again-" Leonard began to threaten. Well, maybe this was too much, but he couldn't help.

"You don't get it, do you?" Andy interrupted him, still pointing gun at his head. "This blur is out there, and Central City ain't your playground anymore."Andy said softly, and with Joe started move back to the exit.

Leonard thought about it. He had this gun, he can stop Blur/Streak. And if he do that, he will make a name in the crime world for the rest of his life. "Sure, it is." Leonard murmured the answer to Andy's last remark, without anyone there listening. But he didn't care. He need to planning.

Getting to the museum will be easy now. The museum closes at eight pm. Cleaning servicet leaving az ten and there is only museum's security guard until the morning. And the security system doesn't have a chance against his gun.

But he wanted to lure Blur/Streak. And that required a more thorough plan. He needed information. And the internet. Andy and Joe took away everything what they could. Which meant some of Steward's strange weapons. There were only two boxes and a metal case with "Mick". Fortunately, they left the only one computer they had in the warehouse. And along with the computer, they left the to Blur/Streak what Leonard wanted. There were articles, lots of articles about him. And they called him Streak. There where they found that new name. Streak running around the city and saves people. Exactly as Leonard expected.

He spent over two hours above these articles. He traced every detail, looking for a pattern of behavior. Nothing found. No recurring blocks of its scope, no recurring cases, just rescuing people on different occasions. Unlike one common thing, these were mostly cases that the police knew already when Streak come. So he really listened their radio. Or he had somebody else in police departmentwho gave him tips. Leonard's supposed to the other choise, theStreak certainly didn't work alone. Perhaps the detective of today, he seemed to know the Streak. West.

Joe West was another thing Leonard searched for. Nothing unusual. The cop right from the academy, no desire for big career, just an effort to do a good job. Single father. He had a grown-up daughter, and he was a foster father of the same old boy, some Allen. Leonard was glad that the Streak had pushed him out of the wound. He was a good guy. Who knows if the attendant was like that? Leonard didn't know the name so he couldn't find him. He could wait to announce his name in the news, but that would mean he's care. And Leonard Snart definitely doesn't care. He must start thinking about something else or he violate his principle.

Escape plan. Yes, he has to get the Streak, he will do that by robbery. But then he must defeat him and run away from the police. Streak's weakness are people, whatever happens, he will protect them, it will scatter him. But he can't just shoot on them as in the theater. He needs something else. And also he needs to be moving. Moving object with people to protect for the Streak. A bus? No, it could hit other cars and hurt a lot of people. It must be something with limited number of civilians. Something like ... And it was there, on the browser side. Advertisement: Get on your way. And the big modern train on the picture. Yes, perfect. Free tracks, no side losses. Just find a train where there will be a reasonable number of passengers, twenty, maybe thirty. And find out how to stop the train, or even better, to derail so the Streak have to save them. Leonard could found out all with an internet.

According to the free-seats at Central City Railway Station's web sides, the best for his plan will be an express to Boston at 11:22 pm. Good time. The platform is ten minutes by foot from museum, seven in hurry, four when he's running. But he didn't want to run, it would be noticeable. Seven sounds good. He will have to test the rate of freezing on different surfaces to know how long the robbery will last. It would take 48 minutes with liquid nitrogen, depending on how much the security guard would defend. He assumed he could handle the gun he will deal with that in less than fifteen minutes. But he needed to know perfectly. It had to be calculated for a second.

 **xxx**

Eleven minutes, if the security guard doesn't defend themself. It will take so long to steal the diamond. Even Leonard himself astonished it will be so soon done. But it was so. He tested each surface five times. And the result was always the same. Just eleven minutes. Six hundred and sixty seconds. This gun was a gift from heaven, or rather from hell.

He was eight pm, he had a lot of time. Leonard checked once again the number of sold tickets, two added. So fifteen passengers. The ticket on the spot will buy an estimated eight more people, a total: twenty three, that Streak will make. But what next? Reading? He had unefinished the One Hundred Years of Solitude book, but he didn't think it will calm him down. He needed to calm his nerves as before every action. And he could did it only by preparing of each action.

He looked at his gun. He didn't know much about it, only that's effectivitiess. But what if it breaks, how does he do? What if it loose all energy how does he charge it? He must know more about it. He pulled the tool case from one of the drawers, removed the guns cover with the help of a screwdriver, and began to view the inner composition of the gun. For a moment, all the wires were confused him, but soon he found the system. To his luck, most of the components were available in stores, so he did not see the problem in some damage. But what could have caused trouble was energy and a strange compound inside. He didn't know what it is. He had to find out who makes the gun and forcing him to tell all about it. Then Leonard found a small microchip, apparently controlling the energy control of the gun. But what worried him about the microchip was it can be wirelessly connected, so they could trace it. Leonard had a same type of microchip in here and he know how programmed it, so it could be simple replaced. He wanted to do it but then he changed his mind. It seems they could find it only if he used the gun. Maybe the Streak found him in the theater because of this chip, not by the police call. He'll exchanges that chip later. Now he wants to lure the Streak, not to escape fro him.

Nine o'clock. He still had a lot of time. He checked the seats in train again. No new pasenger. He dismantled the gun again, and this time he started cleaning it. It didn't need it, but he was nervous. Soon he will meet Streak again. And this time it turns out Leaonard will be an equal opponent to this modern hero. He always thought the heroes were only in comics books or movies, but after the wannabe Robin Hood appeared in Star City, suddenly everyone want to be a hero. And then he did. Smash was a hero, maybe even a super hero. So if Leonard succeeds today, he will be a bad guy, a villain, a supervollain. And as one he needs a costume. And a good name. He wanted something ironic. Something that suits his sarcastic style.

Half past nine. Leonard put the gun together again and went to his "room". He opened the closet. Everything was black. A villain in black, it's too big a cliché. His gun frost, maybe white? No! He would never wore white, it wasn't his style. And it would be very noticeable. And it was too late for shopping anyway, he had to choose something from what he already had. Black, black, black, blue... pants. That blue pants and black coat? No... Black, black, black, black, blue... shirts. No, he does not want shirt. He's not an evil businessman. Black, black, black, black, black, black ... and there it was, the blue ridiculous parka he got from his sister. He wore it just a few times to make his sister happy. It was too ridiculous. And ironic. Perfect for his supervillain costume. Blue belonged to cold, which corresponded to the nature of his gun. The color was dark, but not black. And it was the contrast to the bright red that Streak wear. He tried that jacket. It was long enough to cover almost the entire gun and it covered the shape of his slim body too. One of the recognition characters. He put on jacket's hood, hiding his short hair, and shadowing most of his face. Thanks to the furry fur around it was impossible to see his profile, another recognition sign. And the glasses worked like a mask. In addition, the jacket was fun and ironic, just as he wanted. Now just the name. Winter, Wintertime, Blue Frost, Iceman (no, he heard it somewhere), Mr. Freeze, .. He wasn't good with names, he would think about it later. Or media will name him as they use to do. The Streak was named by them, it wasn't a bad name, but it could have been better. But Streak can't do anything with that, unless he make an interview. And doesn't seem like the Strek wants to. Leonard didn't even wonder.

Ten hours. He worked on the gun once again. And when he did, he put jacket on again. It was time to go.

 **xxx**

On the way to the museum, Leonard look at the train station for the arrival and departure of the trains. There was no delay in the train to Boston. Perfect.

He went slowly to the museum, he had time. He arrived at 11:58 pm. Too early, he waited outside, counted minutes, seconds. 11:04, it's time. Leonard walked over to the large glasses front door. The only thing that protected them was the metal grilles. He felt a bit of not very happy nostalgia when he saw them, the jail. All of them had metal grilles and bare walls. Somewhere from the depths of the subconscious, a strange memory on the glass cell emerged. But he suppressed the unclassified memory quickly.

Leonard pulled out the gun and flicked the fuse. Within three seconds the glass and metal froze and shatter. Nothing prevented him from entering. He walked through the hall, past the cash desk, to the beginning of the exposition. He fired at the other glass doors, shattered them and went to the stairs.

"Freeze!" the guard shouted, pointing at him with his gun as he climbed the stairs. Yes, Leonard definetly doesn't want these name. He would never know if someone wanted to shoot him or calling him.

Leonard could shoot him. He could have killed him, as easily as he killed the attendant at the theater. **_Just no killing, Leonard._** Damn it. It's him or the guard. Unless ... scare him to escape. "You want to end up like that door?" Leonard said as coldly as possible. The guard widened his eyes, shuffled nervously and shook his head. It came out. Leonard moved his head to broken doors, and the guard obeyed. He move around him and ran straight to the exit. He will calls the police, Leonard was sure. But he didn't care, at the time they arrived, he would be gone.

He went on the stairs, passed the McFeely's board. He pointed the gun at it and froze it. He didn't do it, because he hated him. It was just an act of solidarity, saving future visitors from the lovestory from an activist/guide. A few more steps and he stood at his target. On his way, he took off his hood. There was the Kahndaq dynasty diamond. "Hi there." he smiled. Nothing could stop him. He fired at the glass, just briefly to not hit the diamond behind it. The glass with a rumble cracked and mimicked the two doors he'd been freezed before. The whole museum was full of loud siren, the room lit up the red light. Locks on the grilles clicked together, the museum closed. But Leonard didn't mind, the bars at the entrance were already broken, he had a free passage.

He went out on the street, looked at his watch. He did it for eight minutes, he had a lot of time. No one anywhere. But he kept the gun in his hand all the way waited when the Streak would appear. Leonard arrived at the station at 11:18. The train leave in four minutes. He was on the platform when he saw the detective. West was here. The Streak will emerge soon.

Leonard won't going to run, he has enough time, the train was leave in 108 seconds. He just continued on the platform.

He waited for the West behind the pillar. The Streak had saved him once, he will do i again, for sure. Leonard stood there, leaning against the pillar, and waited for the West's reflection in the train window. His escape train began to move. He has to hurry. And there he was, West with a gun in his hand. Leonard came out and pointed the gun on him. But before he could shoot, the bullet hit the pillar beside him. West didn't bring the Streak. But he brought a partner.

Leonard bent automatically and disappeared between the pillars. He must leave, the Streak isn't here, and the train to Boston is already leaving. Leonard will get him next time. And while detective West was arguing with his partner, Leonard jumped into the last wagon of the train and slammed the door behind him. They didn't get him today. And he will get the Streak next time.

He put his hood back on the head as he walked through the aisle. He could sit down and stay till the next stop. But in the depths of his heart, if he had one, Leonard still hoped the Streak would appear. And if he wanted to limit the wounded and the dead to the minimum, they had to be all together so that Streak wouldn't have to run from the wagon to the wagon. At the end of this wagon sat two people, an old woman and a twelve-year-old girl looking out the window. Leonard took a deep breath, picked up the gun, and said firmly, "This is an assault! Into the next wagon." That's what he wanted to say from his first western movie as a child. But the woman and the girl didn't respond. That made his child's dream a little spoiled. Leonard rolled his eyes and fired at the empty seats. It immediately covered by ice. The woman embraced the girl and stared at Leonard. "Now!" Leonard said more firmly, both stood up and listened. The girl wanted to say something, but the woman silenced her and pushed her forward.

There were three people in the next wagon. And just like an old woman with a girl, they thought it was a joke. So Leonard froze another seat.

The third and fourth wagons were empty. And single man sat in the last carriage. He had no doubt, after seeing at the terrified expressions of the other passengers. "Back!" Leonard said and nodded at the rear (front) part of wagon. The man and the other passengers went to the rear seats. The girl pressed at the woman. Leonard felt a stab of guilt. He wanted to calm her down, but he couldn't let her go. And he said: "Here will be safe."

All passengers looked at him in confusion, and he suddenly understood he had undermined his supervillain's image. He wanted to fix it, say something bad, but the girl suddenly stepped out. "But Mom is still in the last wagon. She was on the toilet. "

Leonard wiggles his eyes. Damn! "And you say it now?" He didn't know what the hell he would doing. She was in the last wagon, they were in first. There was too big chance that Streak wouldn't be able to save her. Leonard has to go for her, otherwise the woman will die. Mother from child. Another disappointing. "Wait here." he said, turning to go back to the last wagon. But the door broke, the glass rolled in, and Streak knelt in front of him, in a notorious but aesthetically efficient superhero landing. Now Leonard couldn't go for that woman.

„There's nowhere to run."

"I didn't see you before," Leonard said the apparent, the Streak definately wasn't at the station, otherwise he would save detective West. Again. The Streak stood up as Leonard pointed gun at him. He finally get a better look at the Streak. At least some parts of his face that didn't cover the mask. He doesn't look or sound older than twenty-five. He was still a kid. He should have some fun with friends and not save the day. "Your mom knows you're out of your bedtime?" He asked ironically.

The Streak laughed. Was he really so naive he didn't understand that Leonard should kill him? That a criminal, a thief, a killer with a gun, is ready to fire? "If you wanted to get away you should've taken something faster than a train." That's why that smile, he thought he'd got him. But he was wrong.

"That's if I wanted to get away." Leonard smiled victoriously. Streak's smile disappeared. "I've seen your weakness," Leonard continued. "At the armored car, then at the theater." The Steak looked suspiciously at him. He didn't know what to expect from the thief. "See, while you're busy saving everybody..." The Streak stared nervously at passengers behind Leonard. "...I'll be saving myself." Leonard said, make a quick prayer for a woman in the last wagon, pointing to the floor where the internet says was one of the set of wheels and fired. The Streak covered his eyes over the bright light of the white flame as the floor froze. The wagon began to whine as the wheels stopped spinning.

The Streak was still a little stunned by the light, and Leonard took advantage. He pressed the safety button at the door to unlock them and opened them by force. And while the passengers were shrieking and Streak was looking around in confused, Leonard wished sarcastic _good luck with that_ and jumped out of a still moving train. He did it as an experienced stuntman, without a any injury, and watched the train, which he derailed in the meantime. He watched as the red blur, surrounded by yellow flashes, ran out and back into the wagon and pulls the people out. Leonard started counting. One, two, ... Leonard stood up and ran to the rubble. Three, four, ... He had to add if the Streak had to reach the unprepared. Five, six, seven ... The Streak pulled out all the passengers which Leonard brought into the first wagon.

Leonard was almost there. He slowed down, and waited tensely if Streak pull out the forgotten woman. The Streak ran into the train again, and in three seconds he was outside with a woman Leonard hadn't seen before. It must be her. The Streak ran back inside, probably to make sure he had all of them. Then he jumped out from the window and hit hard. That was Leonard's chance. While the Streak lay face to the ground, Leonard shot him in his back.

The Streak gasped of a breath. A belt of ice was formed around his waist, which held him at the ground. It's allowed him just a small movement. Streak slowly turned on his back as Leonard walked slowly through the rubble and kept pointed at him. "Pretty fast, kid." Leonard praised, without any sign of recognition. "But not fast enough." sound almost disappointed. He expected more from him. Leonard stood for a moment over him, wondering what to say now. It's occurred to him only: "Thank you."

"For what?" Streak asked confusedly. The last thing he expected was thanks from the villain. And maybe he was trying to get some time to escape. Apparently yes. And Leonard chose to give him a chance, he's not want to end it here, and so easily. Leonard didn't know why, but he felt that the boy in red costume deserved more. He just try to protect people.

But what should Leonard say? Should he tell him about those deja-vu? No, he never admits such a thing. "You forced me to up my game, not only with this gun, but with how I think about the job." It was true. He didn't have such a lot of fun at work for a long time. It has been long time when it's become a habit not a fun. But today he felt that fun again. "It's been educational."

"Drop it!" The unknown voice sounded behind him, followed by a strange mechanical sound. Leonard's muscles strained. He slowly turned his head. There stood a small, long-haired man pointing at the end of a pipe and two women carrying the rest of that thing. "This is a prototype of _cold gun,_ four times the size, four times the power."

At that moment, Leonard knew three things. The Streak really didn't work alone, this was his team. His new weapon was called the _cold gun_ and was made by this little man. And the thing that the little man's holding definitely wasn't the prototype of it. When Leonard examining his gun, the cold gun, he noticed one thing. For the flame to come out, the barrel must be perfectly straight. But the barrel of the thing which little man held was attached to a bent pipe that looked like a part of vacuum cleaner. But they had the courage, Leonard had to admit it.

"I was wondering who you were talking to." Leonard murmured as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"Hey, unless you want a taste of your own medicine, I'd back the hell up! " said little man. He dare, Leonard had to admited it.

Leonard chose to play his game and pretended to believe that the little man was holding was another cold gun. "Your hands are shaking. You've never killed anyone."

"There's a first time for everything, _Captain Cold_. " the little man said that name proudly and distinctly as if he were proud. Apparently he invented it. It was not bad name, just the captain... Cold. Yes, that's the name, Cold. The enemy's partner just gave him a supervillain name. Leonard couldn't help, he bent back his head and laughed. It was so ridiculous. "I will shoot you!" the little man said nervously. He began to worry.

Now or never. This was a chance to let Streak live without Leonard lose his face. "You win, kid." Leonard sighed boredly, picking up a gun from the Streak. "I'll see you around." he stretched, turned, and started to leave.

"Hey, leave the diamond!" the little man scream out to him. He had a nerves.

Leonard may have come to his game: _I have you sewn_ _up,_ but he was not that stupid to do what the little man said. "Don't push your luck." murmured Leonard without stopping. He was just walking through the rubble back to the Central City.

 **xxx**

The journey back to the city would take an hour to walk, and he would meet the police. He didn't want to risk the shootout. And the journey was long. He could walk in the woods, but the journey would be longer.

The road illuminated the lights of the car. And it wasn't cops. Leonard stepped straight into the road and the car abruptly stopped. The driver opened the car's window and began to scream. Leonard ignored him. He shuffled to the window, the cold gun in his hand. The driver stopped and stared at the gun. "Out!" Leonard said and terrified driver did. "Phone!" he said, and the man pulled out his cell phone. But Leonard didn't call anywhere, as the man had expected. He tossed the phone to the ground and stamped on it instead. Now the man couldn't call the police, and Leonard had a free way.

He sat after the wheel and turn on the engine. He didn't like to drive, he preferred to have his hands free. But he had no choice, he was alone. For the first time after long years, he had no partner in crime. Leonard frowned. "I'll leave the car in the parking lot next to the hospital." he said, and left. The man just stood there, alone on the empty road, wondering what had happened.

On the way, Leonard thinking. He couldn't work alone. He needed someone to cover his back and who he could manipulate with. Someone who doesn't mind of dirtying his hands and standing against the Streak. Who can listen the orders and work on a long-term basis, not just in short events and done. Leonard thought Andy would be a good substitute, but he was wrong, he disappeared in the first trouble. Right, he was a substitute. A substitute for a man who had all these qualities. Leonard has to find him. He must get Mick in his new crew. And Leonard knew exactly what will convince him.

 **xxx**

"Snart." Mick muttered in surprised. He studied the man in the door from head to toe. "What are you wearing?" Mick laught. Leonard frowned. Mick had already seen this jacket. In the strip bar last winter when Mick called him and had the strange talk about heroism. But Leonard didn't want to talk about it. He must keep any sarcastic remarks at a minimum, for now. At least till Mick will accept their cooperation.

"We need to talk, Mick." Leonard said simply. Mick looked at him once more, assessing any threat. Then he stepped back and motioned for Leonard to come in.

"That robbery in the museum tonight, that was you?" Mick asked, when he led Leonard through the empty corridor to the living room, which was only a seat with a chair, table and an old television. There was nothing on the table, just empty beer bottles and six packs of matches. His obsession with the fire didn't seem to have changed at all.

"Yeah." Leonard looked around a small gloomy apartment. "The train too." Leonard didn't understand how Mick could fall so deep. For the years they worked together, Mick earned enough for a huge luxury apartment in the center, at least, and enought money to lifetime retirement, when he may never work and live in the apartment. Leonard knew that Mick had a weakness for alcohol, strip-bars, and whores, but he can't waste it all for that. Leonard dind't understand where the money disappeared. And he won't mention it.

"What train?" Mick sat down on the shabby seat and stretched his legs on the chair, so Leonard couldn't sit. Leonard was sure Mick made it purposely. But he didn't care. Leonard walked over to the darked windows and leaned over their beam, placing the metal case on the sill. In the meantime, Mick reached for the matches on the table and began firing one by one. His habit, after his... _accident_. "What do you want, Snart?" Mick muttered moodily as he realized Leonard wouldn't answer him. He lit another match as he did it every time he needed to calm down. He didn't look at Leonard, just watching the fading flame on a thin piece of wood. Leonard wasn't surprised. Mick blamed him for his injuries.

They worked with Joe and Dan at that time. They hid in an old fuel store. And as always, both of them and Mick argued just before the planned action. The unilateral argument (from Joe's and Dan's side) got out of control, because they thought Mick gave more attention to his lighter than t them. One of them, Leonard didn't know which one, but he hoped it was Dan who he killed, pushed to Mick. He fell on some gasoline barrels that he capsized, and he dropped the lighter... They both fled, Mick stay, unconsciousness. Leonard brought the two of them on that action, even he though knew about disputes they have with Mick. Mick might even forgive him, but Leonard, angry about broke action, told to Mick a few things which he shouldn't. It all came to the conclusion that Mick left and their cooperation was over. But Mick's obsession with fire only deepened.

Leonard glanced once more at the apartment. If he knew how Mick was, he would do something about it. Mick looked pretty good at the strip bar. Now he looks like a wreck. "I know it's been a while since we pulled that job." Leonard began, a bit of regret in his voice. Mick grinned. He hated regret. "I know it didn't go so well for you…" he said it more to himself. Mick ignored him. He just stared at the dying flame of the match. When the flame died, he pulled out another match. "And I know I said we were finished. But things have changed." Mick alerted. This interested Mick. What had to change to great Leonard Snart come up with his own version of the apology? He was so curious that he forgot to light a new match in his hand. "If I want to keep working in Central City, I'm gonna need a new kind of crew." That's what it was. That bastard Snart wanted to keep his imaginary throne. "I'm gonna need someone like you." And he wants his help. Mick grinned, and Leonard knew he had to change his game. He need to use a compliments. In Mick's twisted view of the World. And a little bribe. "You're tolerant of extremes. You have certain skills. You just need some direction." Leonard slowly came to the table in front of Mick, the metal case in his hands. Then he laid it on the table and opened it. Mick nervously ignited the forgotten match to shine on the insides of case. "And I can give that to you." It was a gun, a strange gun with lots of tubing and a strange container. Mick liked it but didn't know what it was. "You still like playing with fire? You're gonna love this." Leonard said proudly.

"What's this?" Mick asked suspiciously.

"Special gun. Little gift from Star Labs. In that container is combustible liquid fuel that ignites on contact with the air. Its temperature is many times higher than the average flame."

Mick smiled. He didn't understand it, but he caught the most important: _ignites_ and _flame_. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"There is a new hero in town. They call him the Streak. He's fast, very fast." Leonard explained, and Mick leaned his head to one side. He looked like a dog. A good little doggieto those insufferable wannabes. Leonard didn't know where it came from, it just came out and then disappeared, same as the woman's voice. He shake his head as if he wanted to shake that thoughts away and went on. "Everyone is afraid of him, but I know how to stop him. And these guns will help us. "

"Guns?"

Leonard pulled out his jacket a little and show his gun, attached to his leg. "Cold." he said simply.

Mick smiled ironicly. "Yeah, it suits you."

Leonard didn't comment it. He just watched Mick, who was looking intently at the gun in the case. Finally he picked it up. Leonard had another flash: _Mick, pointing at him with this gun._ But he suppressed it deep into the subconscious. "So, are you in Mick? Or are you out?" asked Leonard in the end.

Mick laught. „Yeah buddy, I'm in."

And they were team.

 **xxx**

 **xxxxx**

 **xxx**

 **Leonard Snart's personality (from my point of view):** Leonard may not grown up in luxury, but as a high class thief he must learn how to act politely and a little seductively. And ofcourse he have to know how manipulate with people. But deep inside is insecure and marked by his father's behavior when he was a child. However in the world of crime is dangerous to have any weakness, so he created his cold mask known as Leonard Snart.

 **History of the City:** I read on some web-side that Central City is located in Idaho. That's why I deduced the history of the city andpull out of one's assby the history of this area.

 **Kahndaq dynasty:** Kahndaq is the fictional DC Comic's country in the Middle East, located between Israel and Egypt.

 **A lot of references on** ** _COLD_** **and** ** _ICE_** **:** Yes, that's deliberately because I thought it fun. You know, as when we watched this episode for the first time and know that Leonard becomes a _Captain Cold_ and will wearing that ridiculous parka, but you have to wait till final battle in last few minutes. And yes I did not mention _cold gun_ until Cisco said it. Because it would be a great coincidence if people in Star Labs name it cold gun and Leonard name it exactly same. I think he called it a cold gun after Cisco said "This is a prototype _cold gun_." Same as he starts calling himself _Cold._

 **Choosing a name:** Yes, I intentionally chosed existing code-names like _Iceman_ (Marvel, X-man) and _Mr. Freeze_ (Batman's enemy). I wanted to use _Killer Frost_ (later Caitlin Snow), but that would be too much.

 **Barry's age:** Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen was born on March 14, 1989. The Flash takes place in 2014, so he was really 25 years old.

 **The parka (jascket)** : Leonard still remembers how he met Mick in the strip bar (in _Dc's Legends of Tomorrow 1x16_ ). That day Leonard was wearing that blue jacket, so he supposed Mick had seen it already. But it hadn't happen for Mick yet because it was his future version from 2016.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire & Ice part 1

**CHAPTER 3**

 _ **(The Flash 1x10 part 1)**_

 **Fire & Ice**

Leonard soon realized that working with Mick wouldn't be easy. He had trouble keeping calm at first. Sometimes he was like a small child, he didn't concentrate if he got bored. And that was very often. Mick liked the fire since he was a child. Later, he managed to keep his obsession out for several years. But then came... the accident. Well, accidents, in fact. After that his concentration was minimal. But with matches or lighters helped him. Watching the fire for a moment calmed him enough to be operational again. But now Mick would watch the fire all the time. Which was quite dangerous, considering what his weapon is doing. At the same time, however, he saw an advantage in his obsession. He was willing to do anything, and especially to to lure out Streak.

"So what now?" Mick murmured at Leonard, who was just searching the internet for the new information on the speeder. He found good web page, XXX. It was written by Iris West, Detective West's daughter. What irony. She said she'd met him, and he called himself the _Flash_. A good name, surely the little guy who helped him also named him. Leonard played with this thought for a second, found him and the women, kidnapped them and blackmailing the hero, but he changed his mind. He didn't do kidnapping. But he left it as plan B.

"Now, you will learn to use your gun." Leonard boredly murmured. He had told him it sixth time already. This week. He wasn't sure if Mick was so stupid, or he was playing it. But time learned him not to underestimate his partner. Although you never know with Mick.

"I'm did that. I have been learning with it for more than two weeks. I can shoot." said the big guy.

"But that's not all, Mick. You have to learn how the gun works." Mick looked at him in confusion. Leonard sighed. As always, Mick didn't understand, Leonard had to explain everything as to child. Leonard stood up from the computer and walked around the room. "Her construction, how it works inside, how to fix it when it breaks." He elegantly waved and twisted with his hand. Then, with his bored style, he leaned against the table, watched Mick and waiting for his reaction. He didn't get it. Leonard rolled his eyes. "You have to open it, Mick. Dismantle it to pieces, learn where all of this hoses and screws belongs, and then put it together again."

"Right now?" Mick frowned.

"Yes, Mick, right now. The sooner you learn it, the sooner we can get into action."

"Okay." Mick murmured and Leonard was surprised how easy it was. Then Mick stared in nowhere for a moment. It was his typical thoughtful gaze. "But will I be ableburn things, won't I?" And there was good old Mick and his blind obsession.

"Yeah, Mick, you will." Leonard sighed.

Mick smiled with satisfaction. "Okay." Then he picked up his gun carefully, as if it were a rare treasure. And it was. Perhaps it was the greatest loot in their lives. He rolled it in his hands for a moment and stared at it. Leonard hadn't seen him with such an expression for years. Last time was when- "I'll need a screwdriver." Mick muttered, and walked to the nearby tool table.

"Are you all right, Mick?" Leonard asked after a moment. He had to be sure Mick could handle the action.

"Yeah, why not?" Mick murmured withouth looking at him and poke in the tools to find the right size of a screwdriver.

Leonard walk a tightrope now. He must be careful. "In a few days it will be thirteen years whe-"

"I'm fine!" Mick yelled and hit the table so hard that a few tools fell down on the ground. Then he took a deep breath to calm down, began to rummage through the tools and measure the size of the screwdrivers with the small screws of his gun. "As you have said, it will be thirteen years. I moved on...There it is." He grabed the smallest of a screwdriver in their set of tools, turned back to Leonard again and pointed a screwdriver on him. "And you should to worry about plan more than about me." With these words, he passed Leonard and went to a nearby table where were a few things on it, including empty paper boxes of Chinese food. But all this, Mick brush off it on the ground with a single waving of his big hand, and sat down, on now empty the table. Impulsive as always.

Leonard just sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Some things will never change. "You clean it up later." Leonard commanded to big guy when he grabbed his laptop and went to his _"room"._

"Yeah, sure." he heard an ironic snort. He wont clean it, it was clear to Leonard. Fortunately, he was used to cleaning after Mick.

The robbery must be quiet, without civilians if it's possible. Actually, it doesn't have to be a robbery, just something which lure Flash out. And when they get him, they'll rule the whole underground of Central City. Then they can steal whatever they want. Leonard took over all possibilities in his head. A quiet places, no civilians, alarm connected to the police. Leonard still wasn't reject idea Flash was listening to their stations. These criteria, however, didn't fulfil the single spot he had in his viewfinder. Banks, museums, currency exchange... too many civilians. Auction warehouses... complex security systems, they would have to have someone inside. Private collections... those richpeople had mostly their own security, and there is definitely no connection to Flash. They call the police when it's over. He wants something else, he wants something he wouldn't think otherwise, he wants something simple, yet elegant, he wants beer...

He returned to their "common living room" where he had left Mick before. Table, couch, TV, fridge and lots of work desks. The only furniture in the room, as well as in every living roon in their shelters, which were mostly warehouses. They didn't need to make any special arrangements for them, they had never lived in them for long. They spent most of their time in safe flats. But this was an exception, both of them had to train with their guns. And it wouldn't work much in the flats.

Mick was still working on his half-dismantled weapon. It was ridiculous to see how the muscle-man dismantled the gun with a miniature screwdriver. And using the magnifying glass.

Leonard walked to the fridge and opened it with the vision of a cold, bitter drink. There was no beer inside, Mick drank everything. Leonard sighed. "Mick." Leonard began, slamming the fridge's door. Be calm, just cool. "I've told you, many times that if you drin all beer, you gotta buy new one."

Mick didn't even look at him, he continued to work on the gun. "Sorry buddy. I have work now."

Leonard rolled his eyes, it's like talking to a brick wall. He grasped the black coat, ehich was over the chair and dressed him. His blue parka would be noticeable (And, unfortunately, it is his vilain's costume, it isn't for everyday wearing). He turned to leave when Mick shout at him from his chair. "If you're going to shop, take a whiskeys too. And cookies."

Typical Mick always thing by his stomach. "Chocolate-mint?"

Typical Mick always thing by his stomach. "Chocolate-mint?"

"No..." Mick shook his head and stopped working on the gun. For a few seconds he looked in nowhere, each of his muscles tensed, as if he had pain. That's not good. "With chocolate frosting." he said quietly. Shit, this in definately not good.

He has no reason to argue with him. "All right." Leonard replied, as coldly as possible. But in his voice the uncertainty was obvious. Mick said he moved on. But now he wants cookies with chocolate frosting. And he want it only on her anniversary. He didn't move on at all. This is going to be a difficult work.

 **xxx**

When Leonard returned from the store (and thai food), he got the idea how attracting the Flash without endangering innocent lives. He was just passing the road, a paper bag filled with alcohol and cookies in hands, he almost wasn't fast enought to avoiding passing Bentley. Another upstart rich kid who spend hundreds of thousands of dady's dollars for a car that they could finally pull out of the warehouse. Yes, customs warehouse. Lots of expensive, ve~ery expensive cars with minimal security and security system connected to the police. One is at the northern end of the city. The police are far away from it than most of the banks, so they will have enough time to deal with the Flash. But he'll have to plan a lot, count seconds, add all the variables, figure out the best time to do the action, count with any traffics jam or detours... and prepare Mick, of course. So it takes a lot of time.

When Leonard returned he found Mick sitting at the television and watching some horror movie. An Alien, like every year. Why at all? Horror movie had nothing to do with her. Mick laughed at the cheap joke of one of the actors and drank deeply from a bottle of beer. Where did he take it? "I thought you had drank all beers." Leonard spoke boredly as he put his paper bag and Thai food on the table beside the fridge.

"Yeah, I found one on one of the counters." Mick answered without taking his eyes off the screen and drinking again. "Give me a new one." he grunted. With no " _please_ ".

Leonard sighed theatrally, trying to calm down himself. Mick's selfishness and silliness could sometimes make him furious. After a few seconds he turned back to him and lean on the table. He crossed his hands against his chest as he began with his reproaches. "You ought to worry about your gun rather than a television. You have to learn inner structure."

"I already did that." Mick murmured, watching television again. Leonard raised his eyebrows. Already did that? "I dismantle it, looked inside, and put it together again. No big deal." Mick said finally, and Leonard shook his head. He knew Mick was good with electronics, and that's why he started working with him at the first time, when thei were kids (even they didn't admit it at that time). Mick mostly didn't know what he was doing, Leonard always had to tell him, but whatever he was doing, he had done it in half time than Leonard had. Mick had talent. But Leonard didn't expect that Mick learned how gun work in so short time. He himself spent an hour and a half over his weapon to learn it. It took Mick for half an hour. Unreliable. "So what that beer?" Mick growled impatiently. Okay, Leonard let him watch that movie and then make him work on the gun again. He bealive that Mick was able to dismate it and put it together in so short time, but he didn't believe that Mick was able to remember the inner composition and circuitry and divorce... He had a gift, but he was not a genius.

He took one of the bottles in one hand, biscuits into other. He walked over to the couch and handed him a bottle. "Thanks, buddy." Mick murmured, and Leonard knew it wasn't from gratitude, but because he had given him an alcohol. Then Leonard handed him a pack of cookies. Mick stared at them for a moment, his gaze darkened. But then he slowly took them from him. As if the movement itself caused the pain to him. "Thanks." he said quietly, this time he was meant it.

 _A monster appeared on the screen with a terrifying roar, and the "heroes" began firing on all sides._

"Why the Alien?" asked Leonard to relieve the situation. Leonard doesn't like those movies very much. The idea was good, it worked for the first movie, but now it was too much.

"Resurrection." Mick murmured, pulling on the table for beer opener.

"What?"

"Alien: Resurrection." Mick repeated. The beer opener open the bottle with a sigh. Mick glanced at the bottle for a moment, as if he were thinking about drinking it or not. "She liked it. It was the last movie we were watching." he said quietly and drank with determination.

Leonard frowned. Did they look at _this_? "Were you watch at horror movie with her? She was seven!" screamed Leonard in disbelief.

Mick shrugged. "Don't worry, I told her when to close her eyes. She saw just half of movie."

 _The main heroine entered at room full of deformed creatures, one still lived._

Leonard frowned and hope Mick wasn't showing this scene to her.

 _She lit the flame thrower and let everything in the room lie down in ash. Include barely livingcreature whom scream._

Mick laughed loudly. "That's ridiculous. I would have done it with my gun in second." he grined as if he didn't watch at horror movie, but at the best comedy of year.

Leonard shook his head. He will never understand to Mick. He sat down at couch beside him, watching the "heroes're" crossing the floating part of the space ship. None of them had spoken until the end of the film. The only sound in the room was television and Mick's crunching the cookies.

And in Leonard's surprise, Mick rise without a word and returned to the table as soon as the movie ended and began to dismantle the gun again.

Leonard looked at almost empty box of cookies which Mick had left on the table. There was only one forgotten cookie in it. He left it there. Leonard knew that Mick would never eat it, he always left one behind. It was their habit, she always had the last one. And this was Mick's strange way to honor the memory of her, never eating the last cookie with chocolate icing. Leonard looked at his partner as he flipped with his tiny screwdriver. Parents should never live longer than their children. No, if they love them. And if Leonard had ever been certain in his life, Mick really loved his daughter.

 **xxx**

The whole week had been same. Mick, after a few minutes of back-chat, worked on his gun. Leonard, on the other hand, planned the upcoming action. The police station was about 700 meters from the warehouse, so it would take 180 seconds. Exactly 3 minutes. The watchman is going through the area once per hour. But as the autumn and the outside was beginning to be cold, he spent the time between in the bistro after the corner, where he had a zero chance of seeing things happening in the warehouse. So all what he need is just select, according to the weather forecast, a cool evening and do it ten minutes after any full hour. It's awfully easy. If there was a chance to actually steal the cars, he'd done it a long time ago... Actually, he'd not. It was too easy, no excitement. Even if he could, by some miracle, steal all these expensive cars, he wouldn't do it. The only reason for this action is licking the Flash, that's all. No other interest, it's too boring.

On the way back from the customs warehouse, he decided to buy food in convenience store that was on the way when he saw her. A brunet who helped "save" Flash. How likely is he meet her at the store, a few weeks before the action? He must use this chance.

She was just paying when Leonard came. Just a owner in the box office was looking at the newcomer, fortunately. That gave Leonard enough time to hide behind the shelves and listen. Childish, yes, but effective. She seemed to go shopping here often, though it was usually in the morning.

"I had to stay at work longer today. I'm doing some... productivity and strenth tests with my friend."

Has she mean Flash to be that _friend_? That would explain a lot.

"What are you still doing in Star Labs? The cleaning had ended a long time ago." said the owner, packing the food into a paper bag.

"A lot of things. At the moment, we're trying to complete the research, find out what exactly went wrong and how to correct the consequences." she sighed tiredly as she pulled out her wallet. Pink, as predictable. "How much?" She smiled innocently.

"$10.54."

She smiled and left. At that moment, Leonard came out of his hiding place, a typical worth of beer for Mick, and something harder for the night.

"That's a lot of alcohol, are you planning a celebration?" an elderly man smiled from the box office.

"The anniversary of death in the family." Leonard murmured sharply enough for the owner to understand that he was not going to talk about it. They were silent for a moment, the owner just ring up the prices. Then Leonard frowned, he have an incredible opportunity to found something about that woman, he should use it. "How the woman, who's just left, name?"

"Caitlin, why?" men mischievous smiled. "Do you like her?"

Leonard's frown deepened. "She just reminded me someone." The name is good, but he needs a surname. "Caitlin Miller."

The owner laughed from the heart. "That's the wrong address, lad." It's been years since someone told Leonard lad. "This was Caitlin Snow." So Snow...

"Oh." Leonard finished and gave him several greenback. He didn't bother to wait for the change and left. Today was a good day. He went to prepare plan A, and he got important information for plan B, or C. Yes, a good day. Very good day.

 **xxx**

After two weeks of planning and continuous training, they were finally ready. They stole a car that day. Of course, Mick was picking him, otherwise he wouldn't go anywhere. Sometimes he was like a small child.

"Let's go, Mick." Leonard said. It was time to go. It was exactly midnight. With the current infrastructure and speed 35 mil per hour, they will be in the warehouse for 14 minutes.

Mick rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go." He grabbed the old welder's jacket and his gun.

"Seriously, Mick?"

"What?"

"You want to take this dirty old jacket?"

"This isn't a comic book, Snart. Super-villain or not, I won't wear any embarrassing color costume. And if, this is my costume."

Leonard knew there's no reason to argue with Mick, so he didn't comment it. But he couldn't help. "Take a glasses at least, the shots are shining. Blind you would be useless."

Mick turned on all sides wildly, looking for the glasses he could use. He found them. A welder's glasses belongs to the jacket. They could go.

"You drive." said Leonard firmly. He didn't like to drive. He can do that, of course, but he feels better when someone else's driving. Free hands to shoot. And he was definitely better in shoting than Mick.

Mick looked at him in disgust. "I drank."

Leonard rolled his eyes. Mick just has to listen an orders nothing more. "You're drinking all the time. You can manage it."

Mick stared at his partner for a moment. To a normal man, Mick's frowning look should sends a shivers down by his spine. But not to Leonard. He wasn't afraid. "You know it was a drunk driver." Mick murmured at last.

Yes, of course, anniversary. "You will not hit anyone, Mick. You made some immunity to alcohol. "

Mick stared at him for a moment, then nodded and took the keys. He sat down behind the wheel and started. "Seat belts." Leonard said as he sat down. Now it was Mick, who rolled his eyes. But he obved him.

It was a quarter to one. The watchman entered the bistro behind the corner four minutes ago, for another cup of hot coffee. They had forty-five minutes to get started.

Mick stopped in front of the solid metal door of the warehouse, which was actually a large garage of foreign cars. Leonard stepped out, Mick followed him. "How do we get in?" Mick asked.

Leonard stared at him and sly smiled. He put on his glasses. Mick, when he saw him, did the same. He was lucky, because Leonard turned back to the door and fired emediately. In three seconds, the door was covered with solid ice.

Mick moved his glasses on his forehead and stared at the frozen door for a moment before waving his hand on it. "Great, you frozen the door. What now?"

"We'll go through them." Leonard said simply, pulling his glasses loosely around his neck.

Mick's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?"

"No. I mean it very serious." Leonard snapped almost offendedly and retired back in the car. "They'll break up. Let's go."

Mick just waved his arms and sat behind the wheel. He gripped it firmly, silently praying, without even being a believer, and stamping on the pedal. He closed his eyes when the car was right before the door. He didn't want to see this. He had never thought about a suicide, even after all what had happened to him, what he lost. And now he will die like suicide. There was a clattering noise around the car. Mick didn't think it was glass of a car. No shards hit him so he opened his eyes. The car was inside. He stamped on the brake quickly and stopped the car with a tug.

Leonard was the first who get out, the coldgun still in his hand, ready for shooting, and with a winning expression on his face. Mick followed him. "Told you it would break." Leonard sneered as he lowered his weapon.

"And the shrink says I'm crazy." Mick murmured to himself, looking around for possible valuables. He didn't ask to Leonard what they will steal, and he probably should. There was nothing, just large objects hidden beneath white sails. "What is this place?"

"Customs warehouse." Leonard replied boredly. He looked back at Mick, who was standing by one of the white sails. "Imported cars from Europe." He continued as Mick began to pull the sail and revealed the brightly colored Lamborgini under it. How cheesy. Mick stopped, this will be an quarrel. "All worth a fortune." Leonard said, almost miserable, but no matter, Mick didn't listen.

"Question." Mick said quickly, with angry expression on his face. "How do you suggest you and I drive all these cars out of here?"

"We're not." Leonard snarled, looking directly at Mick. And Mick didn't understand him, what's not a surprise. "We're not stealing anything." explained Leonard.

Mick's frown deepened. He began slowly to come closer to Leonard. "What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice deeper and more threatening than usual. The only thing what had separated two men from the fight now was the car that Mick leaned on.

"Our entrance set off the silent alarms." Leonard explained, looking around the high walls. When they arrived they had three minutes. "The cops will be arriving in 2 minutes and..." He looked at his watch. 45 seconds passed. "...14 seconds."

"Bring them." Mick snorted, opening the back door of the escape car, and pulling out the metal case with his gun. The car rumbled when he laid it down on it. He was about to open it when Leonard stopped him.

"That's not for the cops." Mick paused. He pushed a metal case out a little by his big hand and burn Leonard by his angry glance. "As we discussed." Leonard slowly, with his typical unobtrusive elegance, walked past the space between the cars and his cold gun, which he held loosely along his body a few second ago now ready again for immediate shooting. "He'll be here." he added, staring at the broken frozen door. The only entrance to werehouse.

"Who?" Mick frowned, looking between the metal case and Leonard. His fingers roared and the unconscious pushed him to obey his partner's orders and pull out the gun. Eventually, he should be ready, right?

Leonard was silent, now there was no time to tell Mick about the Flash. He had to concentrate. And so he continued to pay attention to the broken door.

This was Mick's chance. He was already opening the case when he heard the sirens. He stopped. Cops.

"You do hear that, right?" Mick muttered angrily, and Leonard can clearly heard: _I told you_ , in his voice.

"He's not coming." Leonard said, disappointed. There was a problem somewhere. Maybe Flash didn't listen to the police radio. Or is there not only a theft of interest to him to stop them. But when he wanted to steal the diamond, Flash stopped him, so what's the problem? What's missing here? Both clashes played Leonard in his head. What did he missed? And then he get it. People. Civilians. The victims who would Flash protected here. The armored car had guard. The museum had just a watchman and he escaped, so Flash didn't appear there. But there were passengers on the train. Flash only appears when someone's live in at risk. _A true hero_ , Leonard's subconscious sneered.

They could start shooing at the police in escape, but that was risky. He didn't know how many cops would come. In the warehouse they are at a disadvantage, there is only one exit and they are blocked. The only option would be to fight out. That would mean wounded, or dead. Just no killing, Leonard. No, if it is not necessary. And this would be necessary. It would be necessary to get out. But he couldn't force himself to attack. Imagine of a disappointed expression in turquoise eyes flashed through his head. He didn't want to see it anymore. He didn't want to disappoint.

"We're leaving." said Leonard, and turned back to their car.

"This better make sense real fast, buddy." Mick's voice sounded threatening, and Leonard knew he would have to give him some information. If he wants Mick to cooperate with him.

"It will. Let's go." Leonard snapped as he stepped into the car. Mick threw his case at the back seat and sat after the wheel. But he didn't start.

"You promised me I'd get to do my thing." complained the big guy, like a small child who hadn't got promised sweetness.

"I always keep my promises." Leonard said. He wasn't in the mood for this. "Seat belt." he said, ending the conversation. Mick claped the belt, and finally started. Leonard took a breath. The fight was staved off. For now.

 **xxx**

"What the hell was that mean?" Mick shouted as the door of their warehouse closed behind them, and the case with his gun was safely laid on one of the tables.

"Calm down, Mick." Leonard said lazily, watching his partner pull his shabby jacket and throw it angrily in the corner.

"Don't tell me to calm down and start explaining. Very quickly, Snart!" Mick turned to him, wildly pointing by his forefinger at Leonard. Now Leonard must to tell a truth and hope that Mick will not just believe him but support him.

"We have a new hero in town." Leonard began simply.

"Something like the Arrows with the bow and tha chick in black in Starling City?" Laughed Mick, and opened the beer from their again thinning supplies.

"It's Star City now, it've been renamed." Leonard corrected, and Mick frowned at him. He hated to be correct. "But yes, something like them. Except he has powers, he's fast, super fast." Mick raised his eyebrows and drank. "He is that blur, Mick, the one who run in the streets and rescues people, prevents crime. He called himself the Flash. "

"Yeah? And what's with him?" Mick shrugged his shoulders and sat on the sofa. At least, he believed him.

"He has spoild the robbery of the Kahqdaq diamond." Leonard explained, removing his blue parka, and throwing it over one of the chairs at the table.

"But you get it, right?"

"Yes, but in the second try. If i didn't have a cold gun and moment of surprised, I couldn't get it." Leonard walked to one of the work desks and turned on the laptop. Time for Plan B, he just have to choose the theft of something that attracts Mick's attention while having a limited number of wounded civilians. At the same time, however, they need to have enough hostage to lure the Flash. "It can't happen again." he murmured almost absently as he began to look for the closest social events and news to find the target. He had no problem with possible injury or death of one of Rich members of Central City's citisens. "But next time, he will be ready on me and my gun." Benefits actions, parties, reading to childrens in a children's home (selfish bastards, as if they raly care about that children, they care just about publicity), stock exchanges... that might be interesting. There are expensive things there, and patrols who could be taken as hostages, with a good plan. Or go right in the auction hall. Maybe he could say some very high ridiculous amount on his arrival, as his funny announcement. All villains needs a good phrase to be remembered for. "We have to surprise him again, and this time it will be you who surprise him, Mick." Another auction is a month later, it's too late, Mick is impatient for action, if they don't do it soon, it's going to be bad. But wait a minute... Leonard's view fell on the article _"Fire & Ice" fetches $25m from Central City's Rathaways_. Just the fact that is Rathaways and even that price will interested Mick. And the fitting name of painting... he clicted at the article. "This robbery was just about to lure him into a trap, to stop him." It was an painting, nothing extra beautiful, modern art, nothing for him. But the art experts loved it, _an abstract modern-day masterpiece blah, blah, blah._

"God, you're beautiful." said Mick suddenly, and Leonard looked at him. He played with the lighter, stared at its flame and didn't take attention to what Leonard said. Great.

"Mick." said Leonard and get Micks attention again. Mick snapped the lid of his gas lighter and hide it in his pocket.

"This is a joke." said Mick, and Leonard continued to research about the painting. He needs more informations. "How do you know this _Flash_ didn't skip town, hmm? Maybe that's why he didn't show up." And here it is, reproaches. Leonard stepped nervously. The action must be as soon as possible. Rathaways will arrive tonight at Central City's private airport, which will be almost empty, due to _security_. Timing is better than the auction house. "Or maybe he's dead. Or maybe someone smarter than you iced him."

"He's not dead, and he didn't leave town." Leonard replied with a bored voice, clicked on the keypad and searched for more and more articles. But in his voiva was heard anger. This Mick has been overdo. There's not much things what can Leonard take offence, but everyone knows he's the smartest on the crime scene in Central City, and maybe even in the country. Nobody ever surpassed him. And as soon as he defeats the Flash, he will show it to the whole world.

Mick knew that Leonard already had a plan. He knew him well enough. "You will tell me what we're stealing this time." he said more calmly. It wasn't a request, it was an ultimatum _. You tell me or I'm leaving_. "We are **partners** , after all." said the big guy, looking directly at Leonard.

"This is what we came for." Leonard said proudly, turning his laptop with an open link and a picture of the image directly on Mick. Mick got up and walked over to the laptop to check the screen. Leonard watched him with a gentle smile, but that smile reflected considerable pride. He waited for enthusiasm from the man in front of him, but Mick looked at him confused, without any joy in his eyes.

"That's worth money?"

How else, Mick just looked at the picture and didn't read the title that explained everything. It was just that article "Fire & Ice" fetches $25m from Central City's Rathaways what Leonard had open. Telling Mick to read the headline would just make Mick angry, Leonard'd have to explain it. And he also couldn't miss the opportunity to boast his genius in choosing a goal.

"It's called Fire & Ice, an abstract modern-day masterpiece, said to represent the dichotomy of being." Leonard said, what experts wrote about the painting, by memory.

"It represents to me that people with lots of money buy dumb stuff." Mick said angrily. He didn't understand what Leonard had told him and started to leave. But Leonard left his pre-prepared speech about his brilliant plan be and pull the aces in his sleeve immediately to keep Mick's attention.

"Osgood and Rachel Rathaway," ... the first ace. "...one of the richest couples in Central City..." he reminded, only to be sure. "pPaid 25 million for it in Paris." And the last ace. Mick looked at him with an expression that said clearly: If you're kidding me, I'll kill you. "They're flying home with it today." Leonard said, pointing out that he meant it realy serious.

For a moment, Mick looked at Leonard with such a cold look that Leonard envied him. Now Mick didn't look like the deranged loony how he had been in the last few years. Then Mick's gaze fell on the screen again. "Hmmm... Attack on their money, it's gonna hurt them." Then he smiled badly, and looked like a deranged loony again. "I like it." He said it so darkly that it sent Leonard shivers down his spine. Apelling on Mick's vengefulness may not have been the best idea.

 **xxx**

It took a few hours to prepare, the airport had little protection. And Rathaway decided to fly at night, when there is as few people as possible, paradoxically for safety. Idiots. All they had to do was remove security and dispatcher and wait for their landing. It would be best if Mick was hiding somewhere inside while Leonard cut off the escape route. If they are lucky, and no one will play a hero unnecessarily, Mick will remain hidden until the Flash's arrival and surprise him.

The articles just told they'll arrive tonight, but nowhere was written when exactly. So now Leonard sat alone in the car while Mick was hidden in the hangar and waited for Rathaway's arrival. They cared for the security, made up of two inexperienced fools and a chubby dispatcher, an hour ago. Now they were tied up in the locked closet. Leonard couldn't kill them, that voice did not let him. And to convince Mike that tieding them would be better, wasn't as difficult as he ecpected. A well-done robbery is when no one has to die. And they do only well-done robberies.

They waited another hour. Every five minutes Leonard listening through their radio Mick's never ending complaining how he's boring, when finally getting a message from the pilot to the second radio station where he had redirected communications from the tower. He asked for a landing permit. And Leonard thanked for another example of the stupidity of today's society, opened the notebook where the dispatcher had all the notes and codes for communication, and allowed the landing without any suspicion.

As soon as he had finished the talk with the pilot, he took the first radio to alert Mick. "Prepare Mick, they're coming."

"Finally." muttered Mick.

As soon as he had finished communicating with his partner, a black SUV and a white van arrived and ride directly in the hangar and parked on the side to not prevent the landing. From SUV came asian man suit, personal driver and bodyguard of Rathaways. Out of the van came a man and a blonde woman in expensive suits who immediately started to put on rubber gloves. The Asian nodded to the pair, without one of them noticing the suspected car on the corner in which Leonard crouched to not see him. And after another three minutes, a small passenger plane arrived with a very expensive cargo... And a pair of annoying rich idiots.

Time for the action.

Leonard stepped out of the car and felt the addictive excitement that he hadn't felt for years. Maybe it will be a shame to get rid of Flash. He will miss this feeling.

Even so, Leonard walked into the hangar and fired at the air, only for warning. The kickback forced him to tug with his arm a little, but he didn't shown it. No, at this moment he's not Leonard Snart, he is Cold now. And as such, he must keep his face. Now his introduction. A funny line. Something like: "Someone better call 911." Yes, that's it. Rachel Rathaway fidgeted in horror and hide behind the driver, while Osgood Rathaway burned Leonard down with a devastating gaze that frightened not only his own children but also everyone in his neighborhood (including all members of his board of directors). All axcept Leonard, all except Cold. Leonard grinned at him as if he had just won a million. More specifically, twenty-five million in the form of Fire & Ice. And soon Flash.

"If you don't want to end up like an ice sculpture, do what I say." said Leonard coldly. And he began to circumvent his hostages like a beast his prey. "My name is Leonard Snatr, but you can call me Cold." he continued, then looked at Osgood with a cold glance. How he hated this man. "And you..." he grinned disgustedly at Osgood, as if he were the greatest scum. "... you call me Mr. Cold." His face twisted in contempt, as he said it, and looked at the place where Mick was hiding. Then he looked again at his prisoners. "Madam, if you will so kind and put the panting on the ground." He gestured to blonde with his gun. She visibly shuddered and hurriedly start laid the picture on the ground. "Careful." he said coldly, and the blonde stopped. She blinked three times and looked at him in horror. Then she carefully leaned the painting on the SUV. Leonard gestured her to go to the others. The blonde quickly ran away, hiding behind her colleague who was shaking even more than she was. Leonard almost felt sorry. Almost. But the fact was they didn't need all of them. He sighed. "You two." He pointed to the art experts. "And the pilot, get out." he whispered to the man crouched in the cabin. He snapped and slowly stood out. As he stood beside the art experts, Leonard grimaced. "Now, get out of here." he said, and they all start running. Even Rathaway. "Stop!" Leonard shouted and all of them stopped and stared at their prisoner. "Rathaway's stay, the rest can go." he said darkly.

There was terror in Rathaway's faces, while the pilot and the art experts fled. The bodyguard, however, stood before Rachel Rathaway. "I'm staying here." he said resolutely, and Rachel blushed behind him.

"Your choice." Leonard shrugged. Then the soun of police sirens came in, and Leonard frowned. No Flash again. What a disappointment. The police cars stopped at the entrance of the hangar. Plan B. "Go." ordered Leonard to Rathaway's and the bodyguard. They stared at him in confusion. "I said, go'" he repeated more emphatically, pointing cold gun at them . Rachel began to shake. Both men grabbed her arms and dragged her to the hangar door, right into the police shoot way. And, just as Leonard thought, they didn't shoot. He had enough time to get out behind the cars and aim. The police officers lined to him. There was detective West too. Leonard had luck for him recenly.

"Snart, freeze." detective West shouted at him, quite confidently, like he didn'd notice he had just run into Leonard's wound. And what are the strange shields?

Leonard hadn't thought about it for a long time, and fired. The long ice flame hit directly on the shields. Nothing, ot even a little frost on them. He tried it again. The gun flashed wildly, and his forefinger pulsed with pain as he clamped the trigger. But nothing again. That's why the detective was so confident. The shields functioned perfectly as a defense against his gun. He couldn't do anything. Time for Plan C. "Mick." he shouted to his partner, and Mick came out of his hiding place immediately.

"Why do they call _you_ people the heat?" Mick cried as his arms swelled wildly. " _I'm_ the Heat." He screamed and fired at the police officers who immediately began to retreat. Leonard just rolled his eyes. He could have thought that Mick would want an _introductory announcement_ too. But he had to admit Mick was surprised, it wasn't so stupid line. And Mick's gun apparently worked, police officers began to retreat. Their shields may have been cold-proof, but they don't work against the fire. Some men began falling to the ground as the fire touched their feet, and the trousers started burning. Mick lost his mind again. There was a wide grin on his face and he looked like a madman.

"Forget them, Mick." Leonard shouted, starting to shoot from cold gun. He didn't even know if he did it for helping Mick to put officers down, or perhaps in an effort to keep the cops out of that unbearable heat of fire. "Get ready for him."

"It's beautiful." Was the only thing Mick said. He was completely out.

"Mick." Leonard called again. If he doesn't stop him as soon as possible, then Mick will kill them. "Mick." Again nothing. Mick was in his own little fire world. But this little world will soon collapse. Leonard saw detective West push his hand from behind the shield and strode blindly. Directly on Mick. "Mick!" Leonard shouted, trying to warn him. In vain. The bullet, fortunately, just hit Mick's gun, which stopped fire, sparkled, and then the lights went off for good. Mick hit by his hand at gun to make it work again. Doesn't work. They have to get out of here. "We go, now!" ordered Leonard, and continued firing from cold gun to cover Mick's fleeing. When he turned and saw Mick far behind, he stopped the fire and ran after him. Leonard didn't comment the fact that Mick focused at the painting he held in his hands more then on their own freedom . Instead of comment he fired on the metal wall of the back

part of the hangar, which was immediately covered with ice. The wall was not too strong before, so now it was enough just to slam to it by the grip of the cold gun and wall shatter. "Get the car."

And Mick did. He broke the window of the first car by his hand and opened the door. He reached for the passenger's door and open them to Leonard whoom waiting outside a weapon ready for potential defenses. Before Leonard could get in, Mick had already started by the wires. They go.

They were on the main way when they heard another siren from the distance. "Go to back alley and turn off the engine." Leonard said.

"What?"

"Just do it!" He shouted. Mick shrugged and obeyed his orders again. A barely Mick pulled into a narrow dead end and turned off the engine, rode out from behind a corner five police cars and drove around them, even noticed them. Fools.

Leonard waited until the cars disappeared around the corner, counting two hundred before he motioned for Mick to go on. And then they was silent all the way to the warehouse. It was obvious to Mick that he's in trouble.

When they stopped at the warehouse and stepped out, Leonard told him only two words. "Go in." He didn't even look at Mick when he said it. Just sat behind the wheel and left. He had to get rid of the car. He would usually leave it to Mick, he didn't like to drive. But he needed to be alone and think. Mick lost control, didn't listen to him, and almost killed the cops. And if Leonard didn't intervened, they would both end up behind bars. Again. Mick was useless, incompetent, uncontrollable, insane...

Leonard stepped out of the car, weight down the accelerator pedal, released the handbrake and watched the old stolen buick disappears in the dark waters of the river. Then he crossed two streets and stole another car to get back into the warehouse. He stopped a little further, in a public parking lot. Among the dozens of cars, one stolen car will be lost. And before the dunces from Police office can find it, they'll be gone.

But what worried Leonard was Mick. If it was someone else, Leonard had got rid of him long time ago, same as the old buick. But this was Mick, his friend, so if Leonard was ever willing to admit he had any. They've known each other for twenty-eight years. And when times was tough, they always covered each others back. Mick believe him, or at least believed. Cruelty, he believed him in the most important thing in his life, his daughter. But she's gone now, and Mick has failed. And Leonard knew very well what to do with those who disappointed him.

With a new resolve, Leonard stepped into the warehouse, took off the jacket, and grasped the cold gun firmly. Time to get rid of the problem.

"The cop's bullet ruptured the secondary internal fuel chamber." Mick began as he heard Leonard come in. The solder sealing the last wire from the already repaired weapon. "It could've been worse. You were right to get me

to learn every part and circuit of this thing. Repairing it was..." Leonard would have felt proud that Mick was finally admit he'd right. But now there was no time for pride, right now he was pointing on Mick's head. But Mick heard the unmistakable screaming of Leonard's gun and he grabbed his own fixed gun. "...a snap." Mick hissed, even as he pointing at Leonard. It was a pitiful situation.

But Leonard couldn't force himself to pull the trigger. Another deja-vu flashed before his eyes, Mick's chest pierced by ice. Leonard felt an inexplicable guilt. He didn't do it yet, it didn't happen. So why did his forefinger tremble at the trigger so much that he couldn't push it? He had to get the time to get together before Mick fired. "Give me one reason I don't kill you right now."

"It's gonna be hard to find someone else to listen to your winning speeches." Mick said. Did he make fun of him?

"You lost it out there, just like the last job. You lost focus, became obsessed." Leonard said, and began to approach Mick slowly to he understand that Leonard was serious. If Mick didn't play with a lighter that day that accident would never happen. Because of his obsession, he broke the whole action, and Leonard would not let it happen again.

"I'm obsessed? What about you? You're usually counting the seconds, got the whole thing planned out, dotting "t"s, crossing "I"s. But all you care about now is the Flash." Mick said. Perhaps he was right. Leonard could justify the seconds, with his calculations always leading the robbery to a successful end. But he was inexplicably obsessed by Flash. That deja-vu led him to madness.

"We have to put him down." Leonard replied, hoping that Mick would not want to know why.

But Leonard has never too luck. "Why?" Now he has to find an excuse. "We got the finger painting. It's worth millions. It's ours. We're rich. Job done."

"And what about the next job, Mick? And the job after that?

With weapons like these, no one can stand against us,

no one except the Flash." Leonard said first thing that had come to his mind. But Mick never wanted a big score, he didn't care for fame, he didn't want to overcome his father, he wasn't as Leonard. There was only one thing Mick wanted and she was gone. So Leonard reached for the only thing he could use, her memory. And so with a sigh, he lifted the gun in the air to show the peace, and continued. "If you want out, take the painting and go." Mick paused and lowered his gun to the ground. "But if you want Central City to be our home where we can do and take whatever we want... This is our chance." He slowly approached Mick, tactically. If Mick refuses to what he want, he will be able to take off his gun and fire. But it was the last possibility, he had to push harder. "Your chance."

Yes, it was unfair to use the words of his dead daughter against him. Every time she has a problem, she says Central City is her home, and she can do whatever she wants at home. And it seemed to these words affected Mick better than the vision of fame, because he grinned and turned the gun on to the painting which he had just lit. Leonard took a breath and lowered the cold gun that he was leaning against his shoulder, where Mick could not possibly pull it out of his hands.

"Very motivational." Mick murmured as he watched the flames. Then he look away from them and give all attention to Leonard. "How do we get him?" He seemed to be interested if even the flames couldn't keep his attention. Leonard suddenly felt guilty about using her words like that. But the end justifies the means.

"The Flash isn't so different from us. He's got partners too." Leonard sneered at Mick, then turned his indifferent gaze back to the several-million-worth Fire & Ice, which slowly burned out.

"And you know who?"

"Of course." Leonard snapped. "Her name is Caitlin Snow."

" _Cold_ and _Heat_ are looking for _Caitlin Snow_. That sounds funny." Mick said as he walked to the laptop at table. He opened it and tapped _**Caitlin Snow, Central City**_. "Something else about her?"

Leonard just shook his head, Mick Rory was actually preparing himself. "Brunette, around twenty-five, a scientist, works at Star Labs." Leonard said, all the information he had found two weeks ago at store. He didn't expect to them use them so soon.

"I got it, facebook, phone, address. These scientists are not very smart about privacy." Mick laughed, tapping the keyboard. "So, surprise her at home, kidnap and blackmailed the Flash?"

"No." Mick looked up curiously at his partner. "Impractical. We don't know if she will go home. Look for her phone. Where is she now?"

Mick looked back to the laptop again and clicked. "She just came to Jitters on the fifth."

"So what are we waiting for?" Leonard smirked, a faint smile on his face.

They took the car what Leonard stole once and left in the parking lot. The lock was already broken and it was easy to get inside. Mick again, sitting automatically behind the wheel, unlocking Leonard's passenger door. With the help of the wires he started and went out.

"And what's that name?" Leonard asked on what had been his head since the airport. Mick said there _I am the Heat_. "Heat."

"You're _Cold_ , I wannabe _Heat._ " Mick replied simply without breaking his eyes from the road. He didn't want to hit anyone.

"Seriously, Mick?" Leonard rolled his eyes. It was stupid to choose a name by someone else's name.

"Better than Fire, do not you think?" Mick snapped.

That was true. Nobody would really take in a wold of crime seriously a man what's called as a stip-bar. Fire, how stupid. Heat sounded better. _**Heatwave**_ whispered his subconscious, and Leonard felt deja-vu again. He didn't even realize that he spoke that name out loud.

"Heatwave? I like that, I'll be Heatwave."

 **xxx**

 **xxxxx**

 **xxx**

 **AUTOR'S NOTE** : Yes, Mick had a daughter. In the comic he was married and had a daughter, more precisely in comic _Earth 3_. He mentioned them when he and Leonard were captured by Jonathan Allen and Rhonda Pineda (who also killed him). But their names have never been told. But I thought it would be interesting to use them in the story. Show you Mick not just as a complete madman, but also as a broken but explosive man who lost everything when his daughter died.

And for those even more observant: In this story, a drunken driver hit her. I didn't want anything complicated like if someone killed her because of Mick's "job". In that case I had to convey Mick's revenge or depression he would fall to, and after that he certainly would not want to be a thief anymore (because it was a reason of her death). So just a car accident, something he could't have prevented, and it has nothing to do with his career.

 **Detective West:** The reason why I call Joe West as _detective West_ is that Leonard calls him so. It's his story, so I'd call the characters as Leonard calls them, for example _Streak_ in the previous chapter, or _professor Stein_ when he becomes a Legend later. It's his special way to show a respect for these men. And that's also why Leonard call Rip Hunter just _Rip_ , not capitain or Hunter (not directly at least). There's no respekt for him.

 **They know each other for 28 years:** In LoT 1x07, Leonard mentions that he met Mick in a juvie when he was fourteen. Leonard was born in 1972, so he's forty-two in the Flash 1x04. So he knows Mick for twenty-eight years.

 **Hunting of Caitlin:** A while efore Theky kidnapped Caitlin, she has meeting in Jitters with Jason Rush, a scientist working on Firestorm project.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire & Ice part 2

**CHAPTER 4**

 _ **(The Flash 1x10)**_

 **Fire & Ice Part 2**

On the way to Jitters, Mick was bombed Leonard by the questions on Flash so much that Leonard realy want to punch him. And if Mick wasn't ddriving right now, he would have done it. But having an accident just before kidnapping wasn't in his plan. "So Flash is someone like Quicksilver." Mick murmured at last, glad he finally understood.

"Who?" Leonard frowned.

"Quicksilver, one of the X-men. Realy cool guy, he has super-slow effects when only he moves." Mick explained, and Leonard raised his eyebrows in surprise. Of all the possible films, this wasn't a genre he expect from Mick. "She liked the first X-men movie, so I watch them now. It's not bad, just the bad guys alway lose." Mick said. Sure, his daughter and Mick's special style of mourning. Instead of trying to cope with the tragedy and perhaps forget it, he pour a salt into the wound.

"Yeah, something like that." Leonard murmured.

"Um ... And how do we get him?"

"First things first. We're kidnapping... Dr. Snow." he didn't even know why he called her doctor, he usually people didn't say titles if they didn't deseve his respect. But when he thought about it now, the courage she had shown when she saved Flash was enought to deserve it. Yes, Dr. Caitlin Snow has earned his respect.

When they reached the café, the first thing Mick wanted to do was go in and start fire. Leonard would like to say that Mick is a little bit crazy at this time of year, but he would have lied. Mick is like this all year round.

"No!" Leonard hissed and stroked Mick with a cold glance. "We'll wait for her outside."

"But it's cold outside." Mick protested and Leonard rolled his eyes. Like a little kid... Leonard wanted to give him a snarky answer when the door of Jitters opened and the young brunette came out. Doctor Caitlin Snow.

"A game begins." Leonard sneered and walked toward her. Mick immediately followed him. And when they got to her, she was just looking for the car keys, Leonard fired from the cold gun. The blue flare passed over her head and froze the door of her car. Dr. Snow stopped and slowly turned to the two men behind her. She had fear in her eyes. Leonard smiled badly and leaned cold gun on his cold shoulder. "Car trouble?" He asked with his usual sarcasm. Snow began to scream and shake with the frozen door in an effort to get in the car and drive away. In vain. Mick grabbed her waist and picked her up as if she weigh nothing. Yes, Mick may not have been the smartest one, but he was definitely a strongest one.

Dr. Snow still screamed when Mick was carrying her in the car. An attempt to squeeze out of his hands she biting Mick in hand and screamed again. Mick lost his nerves when he made her sat down on the back seat and she tried to run out around him. He thrust her back on the seat and hit her head. The doctor immediately lost her consciousness.

"Mick!" Leonard scream and pushing him away from the unconscious doctor.

"What? I didn't kill her." Mick shrugged his shoulders and sat down behind the wheel. Leonard just rolled his eyes. Of course, he can control Mick's goals, but he can't control the ways how Mick gets it. But they done what they need to do, they have a doctor in the backseat.

 **xxx**

"What with her now?" Mick murmured as he entered the warehouse with an unconscious woman across his shoulder. It was simlier to hold her when she didn't defend herself.

"To the main room." said Leonard. Mick didn't say anything and do it.

The main room was only the largest part of the warehouse where they were mainly trained with their guns. It was separated rom the rest of space only by bulkheads. So Leonard will have enough time to plan a next steps, and they also could hear every of her desperate escape attempts.

"Tide her to the chair, to not run away when she wakes up. And watch her."

Mick frowned. "What are you going to do?" he muttered dissatisfied. Mick hated anything which was boring. And watching a scientist was boring.

"I'll make a plan." Leonard explained, as if it were perfectly clear.

"You don't have it yet?" Mick holled, and over the whole storehouse reverberated various curses that had just come to his mind.

But it didn't put Leonard off. He start with plan C, a.k.a. kidnapping, from the moment he met Dr. Caitlin Snow in the shop. He already has a rough foundations of the plan, it just need fine-tuning. And also incorporate plan D, harm to Flash's emotions, and plan E, eventual escape.

Mick walked between the tool racks and screamed angrily. He even started to curse in other languages. Other than English, Mick couldn't speak in other langage than English, but he could curse in ten different ones, as he allways boasted. And years before, it was realy usefull to prevent repetition in school...

"Putain! Baise! Verdamm! "(French, German)

"Mick." Leonard tried to stop the whistle of curses.

"Do frasa! Cazzo! Yebat' t'o! Potyaginat'! Kurva! Vittu!"(Slovak, Italian, Russian, Czech, Finnish)

"Mick!" Leonard shouted and finally getting his partner's attention. Mick turned to him and glared at him with an angry look. Leonard raised his hands to sign the surrender, and continued. "I already have a plan, I just need to fine-tune the details." he said in the quietest voice.

"Yeah? So, tell me!"

Leonard suddenly felt like a toreador dressed all in red, trying to convince an angry bull that he actually liked the red and had to attack on blue. "We'll wait for our lovely doctor wake up here first." He nodded toward the chair where the woman was chained. Mick, however, didn't stop look at Leonard. He crossed his arms across his chest and stepped in front of him instead. Leonard sighed. "We will make a short video which will lure Flash out." Mick open his mouth to say something, but Leonard stopped him. "No, no, no, don't worry. We'll send it to local news. They'll dive on it immediately. A live kidnapping and a direct threat to the local urban legend? That's exactly the material they need. They'll broadcast it at the earliest opportunity. "Mick nodded his head for approval and relaxed his stood. "We'll meet with him. We just say in the video where we'll meet, otherwise the Dr. Snow will die."

"But won't the cops come too?"

Leonard smiled. It was a bad, scary smile which didn't touch his eyes, they staied dangerously cold. "Mick, the cop's don't have any chance against our guns."

"It doesn't seems like that in hangar."

"It was new to me in the hangar." he cream angrily, and Mick twich himself nervously, and the strapped doctor mumbled quaietly. Leonard took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now I'm ready for it." he added, and Mick didn't ask how.

"Well, what about her? What if he's going to save her instead of fighting?" Mick nodded to Dr. Snow.

Leonard's dark smile returned. "So we'll make sure there will be waiting a little surprise for Flash."

Mick start thinking and had the same dark smile on his face as Leonard. "I like it." He nodded his head for a moment, until he frowned again. And Leonard's thoughts was just: _What again?_ "And what do we do with Flash when we get him?"

Leonard looked back at the chair and watched Dr. Snow for a moment. A normal person wouldn't notice anything, but his attentive eyes couldn't miss her body was suddenly stiff and her muscles clenched. She was awake. "Then, my dear friend, then we come to him and we will hug him to death." he added exaggeratedly sweet, so much he wanted to vomit from his own tone.

"What the hell are you saying, Snart? Where are you going?"

"Show our little Sleeping Beauty her new castle. And if you don't want this place to be the last thing you see, you will do exactly what I say. Do you understand?" he said calm and cold, and it was what the poor doctor scared the most. She dismayly nodded, unable to speak. Leonard smiled and leaned closer. "There is no vacuum cleaner with LED lights to save you, today." he whispered softly that only she could hear it, and Mick could just guess what he was saying to her.

"You know it was a vacuum cleaner?" she ask as quietly as he did. She wasn't even able to speak loudly, with her shaking voice.

"Your little friend should be more careful if the bad guy is far enough to start telling a secret." He grinned again. And Snow's eyes widened. He knew they were bluffing. He knew that if he returned, they were defenseless against him. And he went away anyway. This man is probably a bigger mystery than she thought.

 **xxx**

Plan D, which was also a fuse to not make Flash think on saving a doctor and making them look like fools when he didn't appear (again), went easy. All he had to do was tell Mick to make a bomb. Mick didn't protest, he looked like a child at Christmas morning. God knows how this man loves anything flammable and explosive.

But Leonard was worried about plan E. There was no one on his list of occasional 'coworkers' to whom he believed enough to put his freedom into their hand. And Mick's freedom, of course. There was one other option, but he didn't want to use it. And so he read the list of contacts on his phone. Adams E. No, unreliable. Bennett A. (Andy) It didn't work well lastime. Bratrov K. No, Leonard don't want be dragged with mafia wannabe. García E. In prison. Hollows M. Hates Mick, he would have thrown them off in the first occasion. Howard N. Missing. Martínez J. In prison with García. Lisa... NO! Turner L. Leonard heard, he had had drug problems lately. Morgan D. (Dan) A month ago, Leonard frozed him. Parker J (Joe). Apparently still upset that Leonard froze Dan a month ago ... Rory M. Mick is with him now... Snart Fucking L. NO! NO! NEVER! Ward J. A week ago, he ran behind the Mexican border...

He probably will not have other choice. But one more time... Adams E. No, unreliable. Bennett A. It didn't work well lastime. Bratrov K...

"Hey, Snart. The bomb is done." Mick said, pulling Leonard out of contemplation. "Should I put it there?" he smirked, with a malicious smile.

"No, not yet." Leonard sighed and choose the name. Mick was offended, looking like an angry child, but Leonard ignored him. "We'll make the video first. Find the camera. It'll be somewhere in the back." he said without looking up from the phone and going outside. If plans C and D fail, Dr. Snow doesn't have to know what plan E is and warn the police. Or Flash.

He doesn't want it to end like this. He wanted to hold her as far away as possible. Speeders are dangerous. But he had no choice. And so he pressed the call button...

She didn't pick it up, of course. She never pick up her phone, she forgetting to turn on the ringtones. She always found out someone called her at the end of the day. The hell will freeze on the day he picks up the phone dring the day. Thank God for the answering machine. And so he was forced to tell the plan E to impersonal answering machine.

When Leonard went into the warehouse again, a big blow came, followed by a curse. "'ve got the camera." Mick said when he saw Leonard and waved with it in the air. Leonard, however, focused his gaze on the spilled boxes behind his partner, which Mick apparently threw down when he search the camera. Leonard just rolled his eyes.

"Great." Leonard said lazily, hiding the phone in his pocket and taking the camera from Mick. For a moment he turned it in his hands, something didn't seem good on it. And when he tried to open it, the screen fell. Leonard raised his eyebrows and looked directly at Mick. He was nervous.

"It had to break when the boxes fell down." Mick grunted, rubbing his shaven head, "Is there other one?"

"No." Leonard snapped and put the camera away in disgust at the counter behind him and leaned his back against it. He put his hands on his chest and start thinking.

"So what now?"

"Thinking, Mick." Leonard said, looking around the room. They need something with the camera. He could use the camera on his phone in his pocket, but he would have to hold it. The image would shake and it would look amateurish and it wouldn't have the desired effect. The real camera would be better, they could put it on something. Perhaps... a computer. Yes, it will work. Every computer has a built-in camera. And he can put it on one of the raised racks. "Got it." muttered Leonard to himself and went to the computer. He opened it and stepped away. "Here we have a camera." he said proudly, pointing to the small camera above the screen.

"And will that be enough?"

"Well, the quality won't be the best, but it will fulfilled the purpose." Leonard rubbed his lower lip and nodded his head on side in his typical Snart's gesture. Then he stared at Mick and frowned. "Bring her." He shuffled, nodding to the place where Dr. Snow was tied to the chair.

Mick just nodded and went there.

In the meantime, Leonard turned on the camera on the computer and set the angle and brightness. He put his blue parka on, which had become his unofficial supervillain costume, and put his glasses over his neck. After today, everyone will know his name, but they don't need to know his face. People could find how he looks on the internet, but people are lazy. And thanks to their laziness, they will be able to walk around the city, almost unrecognizable.

Mick came, and with a doctor who had her hands tied behind her back, trying to get out of his tight grip. In vain.

"Take your glasses on. I'll watch her." Leonard said, and Mick frowned. But he didn't ask anything, and let go of the doctor's arm. Leonard immediately grabbed her for another one, to she won't run. But the doctor tried to get away from him. Leonard didn't expect anything else. He took a cold gun and the barrel aimed at her face. "Enough!" He yelled at her, and she stopped. "Be a good girl, and you will come back home without a single scratch." he told her sweetly with a slight nod of his head. Then his gaze colded. "But if you won't, well... Flash will find you with a few... modifications." he split out ominously and looked directly at his weapon. The doctor widened her eyes and stopped twitching. "Good." he smiled again. "Now we're going to make a little invitation video for our scarlet friend."

Just as he said, Mick appeared again on the doctor's left, and Leonard handed her to him.

"What do you want to do with him?" Dr. Snow asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh, just play a little game, nothing more." Leonard smiled, but his tone remained cold.

"No! No, I won't let you!" screamed the doctor with the newly found courage. Leonard ignored her and put on his glasses.

"And we start... now." Leonard pressed a button, and in the corner of the monitor, where he saw Mick, twitching doctor and himself, appeared red flashing REC. "Greetings, citizens of Central City. I'm Leonard Snart. But you can call me Cold." he began with his pre-arranged speech, and leaned to the computer so close he was shadowing two figures behind him for a while. "I'm gonna make this very simple for everyone. That red streak you've been hearing whispers about, the one mysteriously saving people these past few months... Well, surprise, he's real. He calls himself the Flash." he couldn't help, but he chuckled at his name. But jokes aside, now they have to arrange their little meeting... at the moon. "Porter and main, tonight, sundown." he said coldly to show how serious he was. But he couldn't forgive a small dent. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, flash. Show the whole world you're real." then Leonard moved a bit to show the doctor and his partner and looking at them for a moment. Then he turned back to the camera. "Or this woman dies." he added ominously.

The doctor began to shake even more than she had done before. But Mick grabbed her harder and pulled her out of the frame. "No, don't come for me. Stay away! They're-" But Leonard ignored her and turned off the camera just by pressing the button. "gonna kill you."

Leonard sighed and took off his glasses. "Tie her again." he ordered Mick to put her in a chair. But the doctor started to defy herself. But Leonard went on with a gun again, and this time he turned it on. There was a squeamish sound coming from the gun and the doctor froze. "Hn... Didn't I told you to be a good girl?" he asked with a cold smile. He bent that he was at the level of her eyes and continued to aim the gun on her. "And you didn't listen." he sighed, almost sadly. The doctor was so frightened that she stop didn't moving and Mick bound her wrist to the backrests. "But I must admit that your attempt to warn him was quite heart-bracking." Leonard sneered as Mick tied her ankles to her chair. "It will give our video a new level. I appreciate it." The right corner of his mouth move in a giddy smirk. "Maybe I won't punish you..." he stretched, stood up and left. Mick had already tied her, it wasn't necessary to distract her anymore.

He went back to the computer and in a few minutes sent the video to each local station.

"What now?" Mick asked.

"We have nine hours before the sundown. We'll have some rest before this show starts." he replied and closing the computer lid.

"Do you think they will show it?" Mick went on, and Leonard rolled his eyes.

"As I said before. It's local news, they'll dive on it." Leonard murmured unobtrusively, taking a hammer from the nearest table and hit the computer several times. Mick raised his eyebrows, and Leonard shrugged. "They can find the IP address."

"You should tell me to burn it…"

 **xxx**

There was an hour until sundown. During the last night, Leonard sleept barely four hour from that eight. Mick forced him to look at the _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ and _X-Men: First Class_ , due to the Quicksilver he mentioned last night. The Avengers were not so bad, just some things didn't make a sense to him. Maybe because he didn't see the first avenges' movie. And in the middle of the X-men he fell asleep before he could see the slow-motion scene Mick mentioned. Mick apparently didn't mind and keep watching. He judged it at least, according to the amount of empty cans of beer and the fact that the computer (the older type they spare for case of emergency) was now playing _Crystal Inferno_.

"Time to go, Mick." Leonard murmured, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Put the bomb there."

Mick grinned badly. "With pleasure." And with that, Mick ran to the poor doctor.

Leonard get the phone. Just one message, an one word. Understand. That was all he needed to know. Plan E is in motion. Time to move. He looked at the Internet, the local Internet news. Their video was everywhere, on every page. Apparently, it was broadcast not only by local new, but also by the state news. To be honest, he didn't expect such interest. On the other hand, Flash was a hero, and this topic attracts attention from the Star City incident. People like to believe in superheroes, as in their children's years.

The comments under the video were varied. Some said it was a trick, another was just stupid, and others couldn't wait to see the proof of the existence of Flash. Weren't there enough proofs for those months.

He didn't have enough time to read all the comments, so he turned to Mick again. In the meantime, Mick was threatened to the doctor. Leonard wouldn't have any problem with that, he'd threatened and intimidated her before. But Mick was pointing at her with his heat gun and telling her how he going to burn her. And Leonard was well aware of how thin line between threatening and a real action to Mick. He had to intervene. "Mick." he exclaimed and Mick paused. The doctor stared at Leonard with pretended courage. But in her eyes he saw relief, and perhaps... thanks for stoping the pyroman. "Time to go." he said coldly, without interrupting the eye contact with the doctor. But then he looked down and went out.

Mick followed him after a moment. "The bomb is put on." Mick said simply. Leonard merely nodded for understand and then they went to the car together.

The road was quiet. Mick drove as always. Nobody said a word until they reached the place. The traffic at the junction was closed, from all four sides the road was blocked by police cars.

"What now, Snart?" muttered Mick. "It's full of cops." Leonard was silent, and Mick frowned. "Do you really think Flash will come?"

"He will come if he wants Dr. Snow back. And after what she showed in that video..." Leonard sneered and putting his glasses on. Mick did the same.

"And the cops?"

Leonard turned to him and grimaced. "Let's go." he said simply and stepped out f the car. And Mick did the same again. As they approached the police cars, the police officers immediately began to aim at them. But Leonard expected it. He took the cold gun, pointing directly at them, and without stopping, he screamed "If you don't want to be freezed or burn, let us get through." And it worked. The police officers immediately lowered their weapons and let them pass between their cars, directly at an agreed place. And just a few seconds later after they stepped into the junction, Flash come. He took a deep breath and looked around at the surprised police officers.

"The scarlet speedster." Leonard screamed maybe too enthusiastic. He came. He really came. They did it, they lured him out. "Any preference on how you'd like to die? The flame or the frost?" Leonard smirked without stopping. Flash stared at them angrily, and walked toward them, surprisingly slow. Well, in human speed, more precisely. "Not in the mood for chitchat. Gotcha. Ready when you are." Leonard said, and he and Mick turned on their guns. But before they could shoot, Flash ran between them. They turned to him quickly and fired. Flash was running in front of them, but the only thing they had hit was the concrete. Then Flash returned, running between them again, and the gust of wind, which he created, took their balance. Mick made it well, but Leonard almost fell. He was saved from the fall by empty car next to him. "Cover me!" Leonartd indignantly screamed at Mick. If they want to get Flash, they have to work together. But Mick didn't listen, and started to shoot. Flash, in an effort to escape the flame, ran right into the Leonard's gun. Leonard pushed the trigger and created an ice surface on the sidewalk. "Run on this." Leonard growled. Then he hit the hydrant, which broked apart, and the water freezed and created a strange ice sculpture. Flash screamed, and perhaps tried to stop, who knew, at that speed it couldn't be recognized. Still, Flash slipped over the ice and came directly into the sculpture that instantly shattered. Leonard laughed as Flash fall down at the ground and stopped behind one of the cars, wher he hide. He muttering something, but neither Mick nor Leonard understood it.

"Mick." Leonard shouted, nodding to the car. They had to get him out of there. Mick understood and fired directly at the car, which imidiately exploded.

"Ah! Gotcha!" Mick screamed cheerfully. But prematurely. Flash ran out of the flames, pausing in front of them. Then he ran to them, and the previous scenario was repeated. Mick and Leonard tried to hit him, but the only thing they hit was concrete. And Flash keep running here and running there, as if he didn't know what to do.

But then Flash stopped, looked up and suddenly ran across the glass windows of the high building. Mick and Leonard didn't wait and started firing up. But they still no and no hit him. Then Flash jumped down. And while he was looking for a balance after his jump, Leonard act and fired. And he hit him. The force of his shot throw away Flash a few yards back, where he fall hard on the ground. Leonard laughed. They got him. Together with Mick Leonard approached him slowly. Flash tried to get up. Leonard laughed again and turned to Mick with a glance _I told you_ and fired. And Mick fired too. But the only thing they hit was one of the new police's shields. And suddenly, Flash was gone, and there were only half-frozen and half-fried shield on the ground.

And then he was back. He stood right in front of them, hunched, exhausted, and desperate. He just delayed the inevitable. They win, Leonard was sure about it. Flash mumbled something again. There was probably a built-in transmitter in his costume.

In the meantime, Leonard and Mick split up, each stood on one side of the road, ready to shoot. Flash took a deep breath and ran straight between them. Now they have a chance.

"Thanks for playing, kid." Leonard murmured and fired. Now he gets him.

Mick also fired.

And they both hit him.

Flash screamed with pain when his suit was frozen from one side and the other was in flame. Still, he went slowly on and on. And as the three of them stood horizontally and the rays of their guns touched, the guns became unstable. It was almost impossible to hold them. And it was impossible to release the trigger. And then there was an explosion that Mick and Leonard had thrown away. Both hard fall in the concrete. Mick hit his head, and even though he was hardheaded, as he was joyfully saying, he lost consciousness. Leonard, on the other hand, "just" had the wind knocked out of him. For a moment, he lay there on his back and catched his breath back. When he finally recovered, he gritted his teeth and despite the pain, he tried to crawl to his weapon lay near to him. The water on the concrete pavement splashed as he slapped like a fish on the ground as he tried to get closer to it. It was almost close enough to touch when the red boot stepped on it. Flash. Leonard lost.

Leonard laied to his back and exhaled. "I didn't see that coming." He laughed and unwittingly quoted a sppedster from the movie he had seen a few hours ago. It was over, and it was surprisingly liberating. "I guess you win this time." he sighed, trying to calm the wild-beating heart. Now when adrenaline had dropped in his blood, he felt tired.

"There won't be a next time." Flash shook his head, and Leonard took a wanted to say something, but his chest too hurt. Beside Flashe, one of the police officers appeared, and Flash thanked him. But his voice sounded strange. Or did Leonard just imagined it? Has he hit his head? And suddenly, Flash was gone, and only a smiling police officer stood above him.

What happed then would be fun if Leonard wasn't an integral part of all this. While they put on his handcuffs, a group of four young police officers, fresh from the academy, he assumed, was trying to get Mick into a police car. Two of them supported him on each side, the third ran back and forth, and the fourth guided them. It was really funny spectacle.

"Let's go, Snart." someone said next to him. Leonard glanced to the side. There was detective there.

"Oh, detective West. I haven't seen you for a long time. Any news?" Leonard grinned at him, and detective West frowned.

"We will see if you'll lost your humor in jail."

"I don't think so, detective. I've been there a couple of times and nothing has changed." he called on him as the two officers led him to another car.

 **xxx**

The next hours were exactly according to the familiar scenario. After Mick woke up from his not exactly beauty sleep, there was an endless round of interrogations and games _a good cop, a bad cop_. He didn't respond to the constant questions where he had got his cold gun, and Mick responded just by constant threats and curses in all the languages he knew. Finally, the police gave up and decided to transfer them to Iron Heights. And Leonard just hoped the plan E would work. It was a long time when he had so many plans.

Unlike last night a station was full of applauding police officers today. The chief of the Central City's Police department went in front of them, strutting around like some rooster, while Mick screamed out the threats, shuddered and growling like a wild animal. He was so agresive that when he walked around detective West , detective pulled out a gun. The other two officers quickly went to help him. And Mick? He, instead of been scare from detective's weapon, Mick yelled directly at it as if he could intimidate an unliving thing. Mick was never afraid of death. Actually, he welcomed it.

Leonard watched it with cold calmness, didn't say anything, didn't get involved. It was not worth it. "Partner's a real hothead." West said since officers took Mick off.

The police officers who led Leonard stopped, and he had to face the victorious expression of detective West. "That's funny." Leonard's rolled his eyes and innocently looking around the room. There was the man with a vacuum cleaner, and another one, over twenty. Leonard didn't know him.

"You know what's hilarious, Snart? " West asked, and Leonard looked boredly at him. "We got you." West said simply.

"Congratulations." Leonard replied, as if nothing had happened. He didn't know what the detective was waiting for, offended, or the same rage of anger as Mick's. But Leonard Snart is not Mick Rory. Leonard Snart always has a plan.

"Get him out of here."

When the officers took him from West, he looked at the unknown man once more. There was something strange about him. He didn't know where to place his face, but he felt he saw him somewhere. That smug expression of his as if he had just won the lottery...

They put him in an empty room, where one of the officers removed his handcuffs and handed him a well-known orange clothes. "I hope there will be no problem with you." the officer muttered.

Leonard theatrically snatched the clothes from his hands, and said with a grinning smile "Of course not." and he began to take off his clothes to replace it with the orange rag which he hate.

When they put a new handcuff around his wrists and around his ankles, how he hated these bonds, they led him back to the yard. That's where the van was waiting. Iron Heights, it's going to be a long way. "Inside." one of the prison's marshals said. Leonard just rolled his eyes and stepped into the back and settled down on one of the uncomfortable benches. He sat there for a while and waited. And he counted. 324 seconds later, Mick appeared, still fierce and angry. The guards had problems to get him into the van.

"Just sit down Mick. It's not worth it, anyway." Leonard proclaimed, and Mick shot an angry look at him, but he obeyed. With a snarl, he settled down on the bench in front of him. And the door closed.

"What's going on, Snart?" Mick hissed angrily at him as the car rode.

"Calm down Mick. I always have a plan." he said lazily, leaning his head against van's wall and closing his eyes to indicate he didn't want to talk.

"Plan? What plan?" Mick growled. But Leonard didn't answer. "Snart!" Nothing. So Mick sighed and was silent. For a while. A few minutes. "I should've burned the entire city block down. But instead, I listened to you." he murmured in the end, a voice full of gratitude. Leonard's eyes were closed and he didn't respond. "We had the painting. We had the guns. We could've had everything. But you had your stupid plan. How is that stupid plan working out for us now?"

"Everyone's seen the Flash now. This changes things, again." Leonard replied calmly, without opening his eyes.

Suddenly, the blow sounded, the car braked sharply. Then there was a shoting. Mick crouched nervously and looked around. "What the-" he shouted, looking at Leonard. He still in his seat, as if nothing had happened. He knew something. "Snart!"

The car stopped sobbing, and it seemed as if the outside was suddenly quiet. "Relax, Mick." Leonard sneered, finally looking at Mick.

"What's going on?" Mick asked more calmly.

Leonard leaned forward, his elbows lean against his knees, and with a very serious expression he said, "The plan." The door opened and Leonard's cold expression softened. The sunlight came into the van, and Leonard's right corner of lips rose to half a smile. And it even widened as he turned to the door. "Hey, sis."

There was a brunette in the door, a gun in her hand and a smile very similar to Leonard's on her face. Mick stared at her in surprise. It was years he hadn't seen her. And now she stood before him. Lisa Snart. "Nice."

Lisa's smile widened. "Mick, you flatterer." Mick blushed and Leonard frowned.

"A little help here?" Leonard asked lazily, lifting his wrists into the air. Lisa just rolled her eyes, following her brother's pattern, pulled out the key she had taken to one of the marshals, and start with unlocking both men's handcuffs. "Thanks." Leonard said sarcastically as the chains from his wrist fell on the ground, and rubbing his wrist nervously. "You're late, by the way. I started think you wouldn't come." he murmured as he got up and went out of the van.

"I almost didn't." Lisa said as she unlocked the last handcuffs, Mick's ankles. When he was finally free, she went out and Mick behind her. Lisa went straight to a car, paked near to the van.

"Your sister grown up." Mick murmured as he stood beside Leoard.

"We have to go." Leonard murmured without any feel and following Lisa. And Mick followed him, overtook him and sat into to seat next to a driver, Lisa sat behind the wheel. So there's left just a back seat for Leonard. "How did you think you almost didn't?" He asked after a moment of ride.

Lisa chuckled. "Everything around your transfer was kept in secret. No electronic documentation to prevent anyone from breaking in. I didn't know when or where you will be. Luckily you sent that blonde."

Leonard frowned. "A blonde?"

"Yeah, blonde." Lisa said, still looking on the road. "She didn't tell me her name but she said you sent her. She gave me all the documentation about your transport. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

A blonde. He didn't know any blondie, and he didn't even send her to Lisa. What's going on here?

 **xxx**

 **xxxxx**

 **xxx**

 **AUTOR'S NOTE:** We finaly get to Catline's kidnaping, huray. And there is also another look into Mick's past. I thing there is more about this man what they still didn't tell us.  
Well, i thing there is nothing to say about this chapter. Maybe just that **I didn't see that coming**. Yes it's same sentence which said _Quicksilver_ , another speedster from _Marvel_ , in _The Avengers: Age of Ultron_. A coincidence or not? Well, I had to say, yes, it was just the coincidence. This episode come out sooner than movie and there were none trailer with this sentence (Well, at least, I didn't know about it.). And after I wrote this I find out this should happend before _The Avengers: Age of Ultron_ was realese, so please forgive me this mistake...

And the **unknown man** in the police station was _Barry_ and the **Blonde** , yes, you guess right, it was _Sara_. What should I say... Time traveling...


End file.
